Capuchino
by Zusaku.Kaze
Summary: Sai posee una pequeña cafetería. Entra y mira los cuadros de vida que pinta. Todos entran sin saber que posiblemente, la próxima escena que colgará será la suya. Varias parejas. Yaoi, hetero.
1. A manera de Introducción Sai

Naruto no me pertenece, ya lo sabe todo mundo pero supongo que no está de más recordarlo,.

Se trata de capítulos muy cortos, de un Universo Alterno de Naruto. Escenas de vida de lo que puede pasar en un café. Sai posee una pequeña cafetería. Entra y mira los cuadros que pinta, posiblemente la escena que pintará, será la tuya. Varias parejas. Yaoi, hetero. Lemon en el último capítulo.

A quien lo leea, espero que lo disfrute. Algunos de los mini capítulos son vomitivamente rosas XD a comparación de lo que siempre escribo.

* * *

**CAPUCHINO**

**_A MANERA DE INTRODUCCION_**

Había estado esperando mucho por ese momento. Lo habían llamado inadaptado tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta.

Sai había instalado por fin su café, finalmente podía inaugurarlo. Era modesto y pequeño, pero acogedor y artístico. La primera función que tenía al existir, era sacar de Sai, al menos por medio del arte, lo que intentaba decir a las personas.

No sabía otra manera de comunicarse. Desafortunadamente la gran mayoría no comprendía.

La segunda era precisamente para saber cómo actuaban los otros. A través de los demás aprendería a comportarse como ellos. Sai podía ser ingenuo en ese aspecto, pero eso no le restaba inteligencia. Al menos hasta ahora todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca.

Había decorado con algunas pinturas. Su arte era lo que llamaba la atención.

El tinte bohemio, las medias luces púrpuras y rojizas, la música cadente en el fondo. Era difícil resistirse a tal tentación. Sai había tenido que leer muchos libros de psicología, combinándolo con su arte.

Como algo no planeado, y prácticamente principal atracción, Sai pintaba.

Extendía en el suelo placas de metal, madera o lienzo, trazando con precisión. Plasmaba en color o blanco y negro, lo que no podía expresar con palabras. Era un mundo enigmático, seductor y atrayente.

Eso era lo que no quería. Deseaba ser común y poder relacionarse con las demás personas. Ser _especial_, no le había traído más que aislamiento y soledad.

Por esa razón decidió que sería pertinente realizarse como observador. Las personas debían ser escuchadas, decía un libro… aunque, Sai pensó prudente que no era necesario que ellas supieran que les oía.

De ahora en adelante, se prometía que pintaría cuadros de la vida misma, colgándolos en las paredes como recordatorio de la existencia de esos que le hicieron comprender algo.

Con eso crearía la imagen de sí mismo.

Sonrió un poco, pensando en toda la gente que podría entrar a observar su arte, sin saber que podrían convertirse en parte del tapizado.

* * *

Continua.


	2. Capuchino Moka Minato x Itachi

**_Minato x Itachi_**

**_1. CAPUCHINO MOKA_**

-¿Sabes algo? Siempre te había imaginado con un bigote negro.

El hombre rubio levantó una ceja.

-Creo que eso sería difícil.

-No precisamente, Minato. –Itachi, el hombre de cabellera oscura, siguió con la vista en el austero menú.

-Me parece que es más sencillo que te salga a ti.

-Eso sí sería complicado. –Itachi sonrió apenas un poco, a pesar de ser el más serio entre ambos.- Prácticamente soy lampiño.

La plática tan frívola de alguna forma le estaba entreteniendo. Eso era algo que sólo Minato podía lograr.

Sai se acercó a la mesa, Minato pidió café americano.

-Te imaginaba un hombre de capuchino –dijo Itachi, aunque desde hace años lo había visto beber el café, por fin lo confesaba. Era por eso que simpe se imaginaba un naciente bigote espumoso en Minato.

Antes de que Itachi pudiera ordenar, Minato pidió por él. Se molestó aunque no dijo nada al respecto.

El silencio incómodo fue su respuesta. No era que Itachi acostumbrara hablar demasiado, pero bastaba un ligero cambio en sus gestos, en su forma de comportarse, para que el rubio lo notase.

De todas formas, Minato sabía que al final iba beberse lo que había pedido para él.

Llevaban años completos siendo amigos. Itachi tenía la _extraña_ costumbre de hacer lo que fuese que le pidiera.

Habían estado hablando del trabajo, los negocios; el hermano menor de Itachi; el hijo de Minato. Que si Itachi tenía una nueva admiradora, que si Minato seguía como padre soltero luego de tantos años.

Era el quinto americano de Minato (como si no fuera lo suficiente hiperactivo, pensó Itachi), y el cuarto capuchino Moka de Itachi (como si no fuera suficiente con que le hubiera pedido uno, para colmo parecía más cremoso y espumoso).

Itachi quedó en profundo silencio, Minato había estirado la mano para apartarle un grueso mechón de la cara.

-Moka.

Itachi elevó la ceja sin comprender.

-He descubierto que me gusta mucho no tan oscuro, al menos que no opaque algo negro que me agrada. - Minato, dio un ligero sorbo al capuchino de Itachi, dejando olvidado su café.

El de ojos negros tragó saliva, desviando la vista. Se había conformado con tener a Minato como su jefe, su compañero de trabajo y amigo. No lo iba a perder sólo porque se le declarase en un intento burdo.

Itachi pensaba que tendía a malentender las cosas. A veces Minato parecía intentar decirle entre líneas, que probablemente podrían empezar una relación. Pero al final nada se concretaba, lo que parecía ser una señal, terminaba siendo un comentario común en la realidad.

O al menos eso creyó Itachi hasta ese día.

-Tú te ves bien con bigote.

Itachi elevó ambas cejas, dándose cuenta que el estar embobado en los ojos azules de Minato, no era productivo para su imagen. Se había embarrado de espuma oscura.

-Pero me gustas más sin él, así que te ayudaré a rasurarlo. –Con el previo aviso, Minato ladeó el rostro. Sacó la lengua para pasarla por el labio superior de Itachi, retirando todo rastro de espuma.

Itachi hiperventiló, dejando la espalda recta, las palmas de las manos totalmente apoyadas en la mesa.

Las pupilas azules de Minato, temblaron de esa forma astuta que sólo él poseía. El rubio mostró su perfecta línea de dientes, entonces el mundo se iluminó para Itachi.

Ese era un gran sí a la muda propuesta, hecha desde hace varios años.

Con sus rasgos apolíneos, esa nariz recta pero respingada, los labios carnosos bien delineados, de un color ligeramente marrón rojizo; las espesas pestañas que bordeaban los ojos azules. Itachi no quería perder jamás ningún detalle. Ahora, Minato había bebido del capuchino, pintándosele un bigote de espuma.

-¿Qué tan buen barbero eres? -preguntó Minato, con ese aire tan juvenil que a veces tomaba.- Me parece que necesito una buena rasurada. O más de una diaria, si fueras tan amable...

Itachi sonrió.

* * *

Continúa.

Vesss? OwO este si cumpli XD

Ehhh fuera del mensaje que ella sabe para quien es XD si hay algún otro lector por ahi y le gustaria ver alguna escena, pongan pareja (Yaoi o hetero, no importa) y tema n-n no prometo hacer todas, pero si algunas, si s que proponen. Gracias por leer, y por los comentarios si es que dejan XD- Saludos-


	3. Capuchino FrappeChoco Kiba Shino

A petición de Hyuuga Yukina. Gracias por… ¿pedir pareja? .-. ¡ah si! XD y por leer

KIBA - SHINO

**CAPUCHINO FRAPPE-CHOCOLATE**

Entró olisqueando el delicioso aroma del café.

Le habían dicho muchas veces que tenía una especie de conflicto de personalidad.

_-Acéptalo Kiba, no eres un perro._

Sentía que a pesar de ello no podía evitarlo. Kiba siempre ha sido hablador y activo, pero aún así siempre sentía que le faltaba algún elemento, no sentirse débil.

-¿Pedirás algo con tanto dulce y calorías? –preguntó Shino, su compañero. Siempre se le hacía increíble cómo es que la gente podía consumir tal bomba de energéticos. Sobre todo el sabor, eso era exagerar.

-¡Es para cargar baterías! Además sólo me tomare un frappe de chocolate. Tengo calor.

Shino se acomodó los lentes oscuros con los dedos medio e índice. La respuesta no le era convincente. ¡Como si las energías que Kiba tenía por naturaleza, no le fueran suficientes!

-¿Estás incómodo? –preguntó Kiba.

El pequeño perro que tenía en manos se removió, hasta conseguir zafarse de su amo. -¡Quédate quieto Akamaru! –El animal se paró en seco, sentándose a los pies de su amo, bajo la mesa.

Shino levantó la cabeza un poco más alta, para que sobresaliera apenas del alto cuello de su chamarra. Había estado hablando prácticamente solo. No. Se serenó. Seguramente, Kiba había escuchado el instante en que le dijo que era más entretenido ver su granja de hormigas.

-Prefiero los espacios más amplios. Solitarios de preferencia.- Continuó Shino.

-¿De qué? –preguntó Kiba. Su mente dispersa, que fácilmente se distrae, se había olvidado de la pregunta que él mismo hizo a Shino.

Como de costumbre, el frágil carácter de Aburame Shino se alteró. Fuera de demostrar su molestia con ademanes o palabras, se quedó muy quieto. Parecía que de pronto una especie de aura oscura los aplastaba. Kiba casi juró que los lentes tenían un brillo peligroso.

Sai se acercó dejando el menú en la mesa. Ni siquiera lo abrieron. Kiba intentó mantener la compañía del otro moreno unos segundos, fingiendo que no se decidía entre pedir frappe de chocolate o un sabor exótico que Sai sugirió. Shino pidió escuetamente express.

Akamaru movió la cola a Sai. Los animales solían ladrarle. A veces ni siquiera a ellos les agradaba. Pero Kiba y Akamaru parecían tan buenos cachorritos, tan amables con él, que le sirvió a cada uno tres galletas de obsequio.

Kiba le vio el trasero al alejarse.

Se le quitó la sonrisa traviesa, notó cómo los lentes de Shino le _miraban_ fijamente.

-¿No te gustaría besar algún día a un chico?

Ante la pregunta, Shino elevó lo suficiente las cejas, para que se vieran sobre sus gafas. Kiba lo interpretó como una respuesta.

-No te creas que me gustan los chicos o algo por el estilo. Sólo es una duda –afirmó Kiba, innecesariamente.

Shino desvió la vista al suelo, donde Sai había extendido una tela amarilla y había varios botes pequeños de pintura fresca.

-Tampoco es porque yo quiera hacerlo ni nada- continuó Kiba, tras un corto silencio,- pero igual y a ti si te gustaría. Ya ves que anda mucho de moda la oleada homosexual… uno nunca sabe. Yo respetaría tus gustos, claro está. ¡Para eso están los amigos!

Shino bajó la cabeza, como meditando un poco.

-El otro día –continuó Kiba el monólogo,- escuché que a Naruto le iban los hombres. ¿Puedes creerlo? Y yo que me bañaba con él en las regaderas del colegio. Espeluznante… a lo mejor y hasta fantaseaba conmigo. Aunque nunca me dijo nada, y parece que disimula muy bien.

-Tal vez no eras su tipo.- Concluyó Shino.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Una ley básica, es que los polos iguales se repelen.

Kiba pareció indignarse. Corrección. Estaba Muy indignado.

-¿Y qué te crees que a mi me gustaría un rubio desabrido? Es sólo un idiota. –Se cruzó de brazo, viendo cómo Akamaru se acercaba a Sai, que pintaba sobre la tela.- Además soy la gran cosa para un tonto como Naruto.

-Yo no dije algo al respecto.

-¡Lo hiciste!

-No. Dije que no eras su tipo porque son parecidos, no que él te mereciera.

Shino dio un tranquilo trago a su café. Kiba, por primera vez, no tuvo respuesta. Akamaru olisqueó los botes de pintura. Kiba miró atentamente a Shino. Bajó con el dedo índice apenas un poco el alto cuello de su chamarra, esa que le cubría casi tres cuartos de la cara. Cuando le dio un trago al café, Kiba se relamió inconcientemente los labios. Una duda le taladraba en la cabeza.

Conocía a Shino desde la educación primaria. El muchacho siempre introvertido, nunca le había contado sobre algún amorío, o al menos no sabía que tuviese alguna chica. ¡Era tan reservado, a pesar de que Kiba le contaba todo!

-Hey Shino. –Kiba captó su atención.- ¿Has besado a alguna chica? –preguntó indeciso.- ¿Y cómo fue? –preguntó cuando Shino asintió.

Kiba abrió mucho los ojos cuando sintió una boca sobre la suya. Sus dientes habían golpeado. Cuando Shino giró un poco la cara para tomar un mejor ángulo, sus narices habían rozado duramente. Kiba sólo perdono esas faltas, porque esa lengua le estaba dando a la suya el mejor masaje de su vida.

El sonido de latas cayendo los exaltó, haciendo que se separaran. Un café-azul-gris Akamaru, era perseguido a gatas sobre la manta por Sai. Tenía uno de los pinceles más gruesos en el hocico, y le llenaba de huellas caninas multicolores lo que estaba siendo un cuadro en proceso.

-Oh… -Dijo Kiba al recuperarse, gracias a la escena de su perro. Se abanicó con el menú que nunca abrieron.- Con que así fue…

Shino escondió el encendido rostro colorado, dentro del cuello de la chamarra. Asintió con la cabeza una sola vez.

-Y… ¿también sabía a café? Digo… porque entonces igual, igual… no fue.

Con su boca escondida, Shino sonrió un poco. Aún mantenía el fresco sabor de la saliva fría y dulce de Kiba. Por supuesto que si Kiba quería otra demostración, se la daría una vez que el sabor del café pasara.

* * *

Si antes del Sábado no hay peticiones, subiré el que está pensado para la historia. Gracias por leer.


	4. Capuchino Explosivo Deidara Sasori

A petición de Kotomi n-n, gracias por leer, y por tu review sayukira. No la suspendere. Aún sigo con peticiones. Si no hay hasta el domingo, subiré el capi que ya está pensado. Gracias.

* * *

**DEIDARA y SASORI **

**CAPUCHINO_ "EXPLOSIVO_"… HN_…_**

Llevaba largo rato, tamborileando lentamente con dos dedos sobre la mesa. Tuvo que inhalar aire de forma profunda, para poder tranquilizarse. Odiaba la impuntualidad.

-Además del vaso con agua… ¿Sabes si deseas algo distinto de beber, mientras esperas a tu acompañante? –preguntó Sai, con tono amable.

-Sé que deseo que te borres hasta que llegue.

Sai eliminó su sonrisa, asintiendo con la cabeza. Se inclinó ligeramente en esa forma que mezclaba burla con respeto, como sólo a él le salía.

El pelirrojo, tras serenar su enfado un poco –sólo un poco-, comenzó a observar con detenimiento el lugar. Inhaló profundamente el aroma del café. Miró cuidadosamente el arreglo. Amo el establecimiento. Las mesas tenían la base de firme metal, labrado con exquisitos bajorrelieves diminutos; sobre ello estaba la madera cuadrada o redondeada, que tenía una pintura hecha a mano por un buen artista. Para protegerla habían puesto una placa plástica, así el comensal podía disfrutar de la obra sin arruinarla, y cuanto quisiera mirarle. Todo se mezclaba entre lo antiguo y lo vanguardista sin parecer ridículo.

Sasori, el pelirrojo, estuvo a punto de preguntar por el dueño, o al menos el diseñador. Aunque no era de hablar en largas conversaciones, bien podía solamente cruzar algunas palabras con aquel que hubiera ideado la rareza de hacer algo tan propio, único y a la vez perdurable.

Puso las manos en la mesa, con cuidado de ponerlas en los bordes para no cubrir la obra de arte plasmada en la mesa. Preguntaría por el artista, platicaría quizá un poco con el dueño. Podía decirse que incluso estaba de buen humor.

-Lamento la tardanza. –dijo el rubio de largos cabellos, chocando con la mesa al sentarse con premura. El vaso de Sasori se tambaleó, derramando algo del líquido incoloro. Rectificando su pensamiento, no estaba de buen humor. Nada contento.

-Hubo un choque espectacular. –Retomó el rubio que se sentó frente a Sasori.- No pude evitar quedarme a ver cómo se hizo añicos un Mercedes clásico, hn.- Deidara sonrió, bebiendo del vaso de agua sobre la mesa. Sasori se limitó a tomar una servilleta, y fingir discretamente, que entre sus dedos apretaba el cuello de Deidara.

-En primer lugar, te mataré si vuelves a llegar tarde.- Dijo Sasori, con su voz tranquila, pero amenazante. Deidara tragó saliva.- En segundo lugar, es una pena que un clásico haya sido destruido y tú de forma arcaica, tiendas a disfrutar algo ridículo como un choque.

-¡Fue magnífico! Hn. –Deidara elevó con emoción las manos. Acomodó el mechón rubio que se despeino por el gesto, tras su oreja. Sasori observó fijamente lo brillante de esa mirada azulada. No entendía cómo podía disfrutar tanto de algo como aquello.

Sin duda parecía irritado. Deidara se puso rígido, desvió la vista –espiando de hito en hito, para ver si seguía mirándolo tan mal Sasori-. Entrecerró los ojos para ver una pintura en especial. Al fondo, había un cuadro de llamativo color amarillo de fondo. Parecían un par de personas. Llevaban chaquetas oscuras, pero uno tenía algo parecido a la felpa en el gorro que colgaba a su espalda, y muñequeras. Sus rostros no se veían del todo, podrían ser un chico y una chica, o ambos del mismo género. Uno de ellos estaba casi de espaldas así que era inseguro. Las cabezas casi ni se notaban.

-Eso es sobresaliente… ¡míralo! La distorsión se debe a que el pintor, posiblemente había decidido que una vez culminada su obra, debía durar poco. –Sonrió abriendo más sus ojos azules. Observó atentamente cómo tenía manchas redondeadas, además de algo parecido a patas perrunas multicolores.

–Algo que inicio para conmemorar un jocoso y patético recuerdo aburrido, se convirtió en una explosión de pintura y frescor. En vez de arruinarse sólo se mejoro –continuó Deidara, asintió seguro de sus palabras, terminando con algo parecido a un gruñidito, como casi todas sus frases. –Hn.

Sasori arrugó la nariz. Es verdad que con Deidara era con la única persona que podía discutir tanto de arte. Pero siempre culminaban en que no podían estar de acuerdo. Posiblemente por eso era interesante estar juntos. Sasori no dijo algo al respecto, prefiriendo la pintura a su derecha.

Elevó un poco la ceja al ver a Itachi, retratado en el cuadro.

Él fue quien por teléfono había recomendado a su _estúpido hermanito_ el lugar. Cuando habló de que era un sitio acogedor y repleto de arte, Deidara no dudó ni medio segundo en anotar a escondidas la dirección, e insistir a Sasori en que lo visitaran para dar el visto bueno. Según Deidara era una suerte que por las reparaciones de la calefacción en las oficinas de la empresa Akatsuki, todos terminaran metidos en pequeños cubículos donde se podían escuchar conversaciones –a veces- interesantes.

Lo que hizo casi relamerse los labios a Sasori, fue el rubio que acompañaba a Itachi. Uno de los clientes de itachi. Ni siquiera vestía el elegante traje sastre como hacía Itachi, y se veía sumamente sofisticado. Cabello rubio reluciente, ojos azul cielo y brillantes como estrellas jóvenes. Incluso con el bigote oscuro, que parecía ser espuma, no se podía ver ridículo. Si ese hombre no vivía en la imagen del pintor sino que era real entonces…

-Ese hombre sí es una obra de arte en vida –dijo Sasori.

-Ni que fuera para tanto, hn.- Deidara se cruzó de brazos, algo sorprendido de ver a Itachi. También había pensado constantemente en su atractivo físico, pero de eso a una obra de arte… no tanto. O quizá era el pinchazo de los celos que le abordaban de pronto ante su idea errónea. A Sasori le había gustado el rubio.

-Sus ojos demuestran sabiduría. Lo único que es imperecedero sino que por contrario crece a lo largo de los siglos. Sin importar que los humanos mueran. Es como si la mirada reflejase la suma de sus conocimientos, sin poder contenerlos sólo en la mente.

La ceja de Deidara tembló de ira contenida. Sai se acercó. Sasori pidió café sin azúcar; Deidara un capuchino, como Sai quisiera dárselo.

-Se hubiera visto mejor si se le reventara la cabeza- opinó Deidara, sin dejar de lado el tema- ninguna mejor muestra de que tiene más de lo que puede contener.- Lanzó otra vez su seguro gruñidito.

Sasori entreabrió los labios con cierta sorpresa.

-¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? –dijo, al descubrir que Sai era el artista. Estaba extendiendo un trozo de tela roída sobre una placa metálica, comenzando a hacer un dibujo con tinta. Al contrario de Sasori, que permitió dejar trabajar al muchacho, Deidara lo llamó al menos tres veces para pedirle más azúcar. Pero su plan no funcionaba, y Sai no dejaba su trabajo tras servir las demás mesas.

Calladamente bebieron al menos media taza de café. Deidara había sacado arcilla de un pequeñísimo bolso, en donde la llevaba consigo. Se lo habían recomendado para moderar su constante deseo de aniquilar cosas. Así podía controlar sus nervios con la arcilla en los dedos. Sasori recargó el rostro en la mano, apoyando el codo en la mesa. Deidara había hecho una extraordinaria miniatura de Itachi.

-Debes utilizar algún buen endurecedor. –Acarició con las yemas de los dedos la pequeña obra, cruzando después los brazos. Realmente era algo de admirarse.- Vale la pena conservarla.

-El arte debe de ser como las emociones –dijo abriendo más sus ojos,- algo que inicie y luego que culmine en su mejor momento, ¡En el cenit de su existencia, para ser maravilloso!, algo como un… ¡Bang! –aplastó la figurilla con la palma de la mano.

Desafortunadamente, no sólo la figurilla quedó aplanada bajo el peso de la mano, sino que de las tazas salió despedido el líquido oscuro de los cafés, salpicando a ambos y desparramándose en la mesa.

El rostro del pelirrojo fue constriñéndose en una amenazante mueca enfadada; a Sasori le dio un ataque de risa nerviosa.

-Creo que se me pasó un poquito la mano. Hn… pero al menos lo puedo limpiar.

Extendió la palma de la mano hacia Sasori, en donde estaba tatuada una lengua. El pelirrojo de ojos verdes, los cerró con fuerza. Era asqueroso, porque se veía más real de lo que quisiera imaginar.

Deidara le había posado la mano en la mejilla para limpiarle, y Sasori quiso rompérsela, imaginando que esa lengua podría cobrar vida y lamerle realmente el carrillo. Si no se movió ni medio centímetro, es porque lo mataría en realidad si hacía algún movimiento no calculado.

Aunque finalmente terminó abriendo los ojos demasiado. Deidara le había dado un lenguetazo en la mejilla contraria que sostenía, para limpiarle el café. El rubio lo miró con un rostro tan desvalido, que Sasori no pudo enfadarse lo suficiente para eliminar su expresión de sorpresa. Y fue el momento en que Deidara unió sus labios. Sasori nunca cerró los ojos aunque coopero, hasta que Deidara terminó el beso.

Las pupilas de Deidara bailaron para buscar alguna respuesta. Cuando Sasori dibujó una media sonrisa, el rubio se dejó caer de nuevo en su asiento. Sin quitar la mano de aquella suave y blanca mejilla, Deidara le acarició con el pulgar.

-¿Besar es un arte? –preguntó Sasori. Escarbó en su bolsillo, para sacar una generosa cantidad de dinero. No retiró la mano de Deidara, hasta que dejó la cantidad sobre la mesa.

Tras pensarlo unos segundos, Deidara asintió.

-Oh, entonces por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo –dijo Sasori tranquilamente. Se puso en pie.

El corazón de Deidara palpitó rápidamente ante esas palabras.

-¿Lo dices en serio, hn?

-Si. –Comenzó a caminar a la salida, seguido por las miradas de las jovencitas y los chismosos que presenciaron la escena.- Tu arte de besar debería ser tan breve, que jamás deberías volver a usarlo después de hoy.

Risitas generalizadas en el café.

Deidara se quedó aún unos minutos después que se fue Sasori. Ahora, más que nunca, estaba de acuerdo en el enfoque de arte que daba el pelirrojo. Lo convencería de lo contrario. Le mostraría que tan bueno era su arte, y que debía de querer que fuera siempre perdurable.

Bendita psicología inversa.

* * *

Quedó un poco más largo este XDDD pero no pude evitarlo, es como se me viene a la cabeza que los escribo. Aún así, particularmente mi favorito de los que están ahorita subidos, sigue siendo el Minato - Itachi, a pesar de que es cortito. Nos leemos.


	5. Capuchino Descafeinado Shika Ino

Vamos con el siguiente. Este fue uno de los que estuvieron pensados desde el inicio. Ya hacía falta una pareja Hetero, y qué mejor que uno de los personajes más interesantes, aunque pocos lo crean: Nara Shikamaru. Reviews contestados al final. Espero lo disfruten.

* * *

SHIKAMARU X INO

CAPUCHINO DESCAFEINADO

-Creo que hoy pediré descafeinado- dijo la bonita rubia, mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello para coquetearle a Sai.

El dueño del café sonrió falsamente, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Jugo del que sea.

-¿Por qué no pides de un sabor en particular? –preguntó Ino, bastante irritada por la actitud perezosa del otro.

-Sería problemático elegir. El que sea estará bien. –Sin siquiera voltearlo a ver, el muchacho de la coleta extendió al mesero/dueño el menú. Se habían sentado en la mesa cercana al balcón.

Aunque densas, las nubes en el cielo estaban curiosamente más tranquilas que de costumbre.

-¿Tienes endulcorante sintético? –preguntó Ino, una vez que Sai regresó.

Shikamaru pensó que el tipo era rápido, pero terminó dándole prioridad al hartazgo que a veces Ino le causaba, suspiró. Siempre se le antojaba patética cuando intentaba usar palabras complicadas, sólo para impresionar a un chico. Le bastó ver el rostro blanquísimo de Sai, sobre todos esos enigmáticos ojos negros, para saber que tenía mucha mas inteligencia y cultura de la que Ino, pudiese tener en años subsecuentes.

-Excelente elección señorita, con un sustituto podrá conservar su espectacular figura.

Ino se sonrojó, sonriendo tontamente cuando el dueño se retiró.

-Sólo tú puedes ser tan inocente, como para no darte cuenta que lo dice para conservar su clientela.

Ino frunció el seño indignada.

-Lo que pasa es que no sabes apreciar lo que es bueno. –Bebió un trago del café, percibiendo mejor sabor del que esperaba.- ¿O crees que le diga lo mismo a todas las chicas?

Ambos miraron hacia donde Sai atendía a otra mesa.

-No.

Ino sonrió autosuficiente. Por fin Shikamaru reconocía que ella era hermosa.

-Pienso que el cerebro de ese tipo inventa cosas nuevas cada vez que halaga a alguien. Cosas que sabe le gustarán exclusivamente a la persona.

Ino se sonrojó de ira, apretando el margen de su mini falda con los dedos. Extrañamente para Shikamaru, la rubia se mantuvo en silencio.

-_Esto es más que problemático. Se ha enojado y me echara la bronca cuando salgamos de aquí._

Frunció las finas cejas negras, bebiendo otro trago de café mientras veía las nubes. Si lo pensaba mejor, ella era lo suficiente grosera y vulgar para gritarle en pleno café si se enojaba. Ino no era la persona precisamente más educada que conociera.

Le comenzó a picar la espina de la duda. Debía haber algo más que el simple enfado por lo que le dijo. Acostumbrado a que su compañera –de vecindario, de escuela, de cama y amistad-, hablara incluso después de cansarse, Shikamaru comenzó a estar sinceramente preocupado.

Shikamaru era amante de las nubes, brisa suave y silencio. Ino era uno de esos detalles necesarios en su vida para que la monotonía se terminara, ella rompía ese equilibrio. Alejándose de ella aturdido, casi mareado, regresaba a las cosas que amaba con redoblado cariño, extrañándoles más que nunca y como siempre. Era así como sabía nunca se fastidiaría de lo que le gustaba. Necesitaba de ese círculo como sabía que Ino lo necesitaba al llamarle.

Ino era capaz de llamar sin ningún motivo, sólo para saludar. Sólo para hacer notar que estaba ahí. Si la llamada tenía un porqué oculto, entonces era de inquietarse. Aunque fuera problemático.

-_Si está tan callada, la razón debe es porque más que nunca necesita hablar y no sabe cómo abordar el tema._

Notó como ella batía su café con una cuchara, en una posición tan desgarbada, que no parecía ella.

-¿Qué te molesta, fuera de los problemas con tu familia?

Palabras exactas. Tras quitar la cara de sorpresa –porque a pesar del tiempo, a Ino nunca dejaba de sorprenderle que fuera tan preciso,- ella sonrió un poco.

-Estar tan gorda, tanto que no pueda gustarle a Sasuke.

Desvió la vista irguiendo la espalda. Sai estaba a unos metros de ellos, dándoles la espalda, parecía trabajar en algo sobre un block de dibujo.

Shikamaru le siguió la vista. Frunció el seño. Ino veía al muchacho, pero Shikamaru comenzó a ver al fondo, las pinturas más específicamente.

-Por suerte mi vida es lo suficiente aburrida. -Dijo al notar que eran escenas de vida, aunque transportadas a un mundo más artistico, a veces hasta surrealista.

Ino parpadeó sin comprender las palabras de Shikamaru.

-Este tipo les roba a las personas momentos. –Sonrió ligeramente, girando el rostro hacia las nubes. Los ojos de Ino brillaron.

-Sería esplendido que nuestro tema del día fuera motivo para ser retratados. Seríamos al menos famosos en la zona.

Shikamaru suspiró casi con derrota. Al menos uno de sus comentarios la había hecho hablar.

-¿Sabes? La respuesta sobre lo que preguntaste… -Ino dio un sorbo al café, arrugó la nariz.- No sabe igual… no se siente igual.

Shikamaru pensó que como siempre, Ino desviaba un tema de importancia para abordar uno superficial.

-El café sin cafeína debería llamarse de otra manera. –Sonrió el de cabello negro, pensando en que se refería a eso. Estaba intentando animarla. Deslizó su jugo hasta dejarlo seca de las manos de Ino, ella pareció agradecer con su sonrisa.

-Eres tierno, pero no me refería al café. –Se sonrojó.- Me refería a hacerlo con condón. Pero gracias de todas maneras.

Shikamaru se puso pálido de repente. Recordó las discusiones que tenía con Ino, cada vez que él quería utilizarlo y ella se negaba, insistiendo en que sería mejor. Siendo tan jóvenes, Shikamaru decía que sería más que problemático convertirse en padres. Ino insistía en que valía la pena arriesgarse, al final existía una pastilla para solucionar cualquier problema.

-Mi mamá dice que para no hacerle mal, ahora no puedo beber ni siquiera café con cafeína. –Sus ojos azules se aguaron. Los oscuros de Shikamaru se abrieron enormes.

Miró de nuevo al cielo. Las nubes. Sabía que no tendrían la respuesta, que sólo él podía solucionar algo de ese tamaño, pero valía la pena permitir a su mente volar más alto de lo que él podía escapar.

Ino era más que delgada. Sus dietas sin prescripción de un profesional la habían llevado a la escualidez, en la búsqueda de agradarle a las demás personas. Ella era bonita, sin duda con un poco más de carne y color en la piel se vería mejor.

No era algo que entendería, no lo haría ni por su propio bien. Le era más importante cubrir los estereotipos. Peor aún, si ella estaba embarazada, con las bajas defensas, la desnutrición… ¿Qué podría esperar ese niño? Mal formación exagerando; como mínimo un bajo peso o problemas de salud, gracias a las mañas de su progenitora. No dejaría las fiestas ni el alcohol en los primeros meses de embarazo. No al menos hasta que tuviera a alguien a quien admirara o respetara lo suficiente para obedecer. Que se sintiera tan protegida y respaldada, que se abandonara bajo las manos de ese cuidado.

La mente de Shikamaru trabajaba a mil. Necesitaba la mejor solución. Todo era tan problemático para Shikamaru, que siempre buscaba tantas soluciones, que ocupaba la mejor para que resultara menos problemático el asunto en cuestión.

Aborto, no era algo factible, aunque pudiese ser una buena opción para evitarle a ese bebe una vida problemática. No era una solución si quería que Ino no terminara loca de culpa. Conociéndola sabía que se arrepentiría, aunque se mostrara animosa al respecto en un principio. Buscar un hombre mayor que quisiera desposar a alguien con un niño. Descartado. Dar en adopción a la criatura…

Si, él podría librarse de infinidad de formas del problema, pero no soportaba la idea de abandonar a un amigo.

A Shikamaru no le costó trabajo pensar que la madre de Ino, era la que le estaba exigiendo que lo tuviera. Ella la obedecería, pero no se preocuparía en sí por la criatura.

Su hijo.

Notó más gruesa la ropa en la zona abdominal. Shikamaru apretó los dientes. Seguramente se había fajado para que no se notara. ¡Como no se había dado cuenta, él, cuya mente inteligente estaba activa!... oh, si. Hubiera sido problemático.

De todas formas, si Shikamaru podía ser perezoso, también sumamente responsable. Jamás abandonaría a un amigo. Mucho menos a un hijo. Suspiró, bebiéndose de golpe el descafeinado de Ino. Ella no era una mala persona. De alguna forma reaccionaría posiblemente cuando lo tuviera en sus brazos. Cuando al lado de Shikamaru, aprendiera lo que es una familia. No la conocía desde la escuela primaria por nada.

-Yo me haré cargo de ese bebe. Te prometo que no me separaré por nada de ustedes.

Los ojos de ella se iluminaron. Dio un par de palmadas como reflejo de su emoción, corriendo luego su silla hasta estar muy cerca de él.

-Tsk…

-¡Gracias, muchas gracias! –Ella se abrazó a su cuello.- Hubiera sido horrible tener que soportar las habladurías de la gente.- Escondió su rostro en el cuello de Shikamaru, él le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.- Nunca pensé que reaccionarias de esa manera. Incluso aunque no fuera tu hijo.

Él se quedó tieso. Ella tembló en sus brazos y la sintió tan frágil y delgada, que supo que no podría romper su promesa.

-Esto… sí que es problemático…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

XDDDD Jajajaja no pude evitarlo. ¿Les ha gustado?. Espero que si, porque a mi no me desagrado. Aunque en mi mente estaba mucho mejor u-u

Agata Black: Vaya seudónimo XD me recuerda a Agatha Christie. Me alegra mucho que por tu gusto por el café hayas entrado. Siempre he pensado que un sitio como un café puede contar un montón de historias. ¿Te imaginas si las paredes hablaran? Es por eso que decidí hacer un fanfic con diversas escenas. Te diré que he probado el café que narras. Verás... soy adicta al café. Trabaje muchos años en oficina (no soy tan vieja, pero comence muy joven), y eramos muy MUY cafeteras. A veces juntabamos algo de dinero y comprabamos cubano, de costa rica, mi jefa iba a veracruz, o mi hermano me traía de sus viajes a chiapas... bueno, un montonal de sabores y concentraciones deliciosas. No soy conocedora, pero si "cafeinomana". Sai efectivamente es un genio del arte, por plasmar escenas simples y hacerlo algo fantástico. Yo me dedico sólo a narrar las historias tras sus pinturas XD!! Espero que te haya gustado la pareja, espero leerte de nuevo.

Kea Langrey: A petición tuya, el siguiente será un Minato-Itachi nn si, otro XD pero incluiré a un personaje extra, para que no sea monótono. ¡Que bueno que te guste como van las historias!

Sayukira: Pues ya ves este pequeño fic tiene futuro XD al menos para llegar hasta su final. Me alegra saber que te gusten todos, y te comprendo, porque si, todos tienen parejas favoritas. Aunque para serte sincera, a mi si me cuentas una buena historia y/o bien narrada, no me interesan las parejas XD creo que en este fic hasta es obvio, no soy de las que tienen fijaciones con las parejas jaja. El episodio de Naruto y Sasuke es de los que estaban pensados al inicio, como verás ya se ha mencionado antes a ambos. Sólo que le tiene que anteceder uno en particular.

Bien... me despido. Si para el próximo Sábado no hay más peticiones, se subirá el siguiente, que sería el Minato, Itachi mas el personaje agregado XD ¡saludos!


	6. Capuchino Corazón Sasu y Saku ¿Naru?

SASUKE Y SAKURA

¿? X Naruto

CAPUCHINO CORAZÓN

(Licor de amor y fresa)

Sasuke Uchiha jamás se había caracterizado por ser un hombre muy sociable. Mucho menos podría hablarse de su genialidad en las relaciones personales.

Su núcleo familiar se reducía realmente a la medianamente buena relación que tenía con su hermano, a pesar de las fricciones que había entre ellos por la envidia de Sasuke a Itachi; y también estaba la inevitable convivencia con sus padres, después de todo era menor de edad, y hacía todo lo posible por sobresalir y agradarles, aunque no lo lograba al estar cubierto por la especie de aura de perfección en que sus padres veían a su hermano mayor. No hablaba con ninguno de sus primos, mucho menos con sus demás parientes, fuera de los meros saludos de cortesía ¡Y eso que tenía un clan completo para hacer relaciones sociales con la familia!

Ni siquiera de qué hablar ante su desarrollo personal fuera de la familia. Su grupo de amigos estaba estrictamente cerrado a dos personas, a pesar de que su físico y lo sobresaliente de sus calificaciones y el deporte, lo hacía sumamente popular entre el público femenino. Y había tomado cierta familiaridad –sólo, y sólo porque el otro comenzó,- con uno de sus profesores, que había estado con él desde la educción secundaria y persistía ahora en la media superior.

Y precisamente su problema consistía en que al tener tan pocas personas cercanas, inconcientemente deseaba tenerlas cerca. No iba a perderlas… de nuevo.

Se había ido una temporada supuestamente a estudiar a otro país. Una escuela para genios que le haría superarse a sí mismo y sobre todo a Itachi, fue la que le sedujo. Algo así era, el punto se trataba de que a final de cuentas, el supuesto profesor que se lo llevó resultó ser un pedofilo pervertido que… bien. Ese no era el punto, sino que tras un par de años lejos, había regresado a tomar "_su lugar"_ con las pocas personas que apreciaba.

Se encontró con el hecho de que Sakura seguía siéndole fiel. A él hasta se le había olvidado que había comenzado una inocente relación de noviazgo, que de cierta manera continuó cuando regresó.

-Tu hermano hizo bien en recomendarte este café, combina lo antiguo con lo moderno… me gusta. –Ella hizo un amago de sonrisa, que de no ser Sasuke, la hubiera creído sincera.

Sasuke volteó su rostro aburrido a ella. Era ya su segundo café americano y ella seguía indecisa mirando el menú, intentando decidirse por alguno en particular. Se alzó de hombros restando importancia, estaba más concentrado en la forma de buscar cómo romper con ella sin herirla demasiado, que en el café que ella quisiera.

Igual sus necesidades y deseos nunca habían sido particularmente del interés de Sasuke. Si, la quería… pero como se puede querer a un hermanito o… algo… ya se había tocado el punto de sus relaciones en núcleo familiar.

Sai se acercó por tercera vez a la mesa, uniendo sus manos a la espalda como si fuera un niño pequeño esperando su premio. A Sakura le hizo gracia y casi le dio hasta ternura ver a ese muchacho guapo con la expresión; Sasuke ni lo miró a él, pero notó cómo Sakura le observó largo rato. El que ya no quisiera estar con ella, no le daba derecho a mirar a otro cuando alguien como el pedazote de hombre que era Sasuke –si, el muchacho tiene buena autoestima.- estaba frente a ella.

Sasuke alzó elegante una ceja, achacando el brillo en los ojos de la muchacha, a que Sai le daba un ligero parecido físico a él. Sin duda era el tipo de gustos de Sakura, –piel blanca y pálida, aunque él se pasaba; labios de mediano grosor, ojos rasgados negros al igual que el cabello,- aunque en la mente de Sasuke, no alcanza a ser tan guapo y _carismático _como él.

-¿Ha decidido por fin qué beber?

-No, en realidad todos los sabores parecen muy tentadores.

Sasuke resopló.

-¿Regresaré en un rato? –La sugerencia de Sai, había sonado con tono dudoso. Él quería ir a completar su pintura del momento. Sasuke le parecía muy pintoresco con su cara aburrida, al lado de esa muchacha de cabello con un color tan vivo, igual que sus ojos.

-No, no… ya te he molestado o suficiente.

Ella dejó de sonreír cuando él asintió enérgicamente un par de veces con la cabeza. Lo miró mal, más aún porque Sasuke sacó su primer media sonrisa en todo el día.

-Recomiéndame algo. –Ella le mostró el menú, Sai se agachó un poco, con su mismo rostro inexpresivo de casi siempre.

-Este estaría bien, podría traer tazas gemelas para que lo comparta con su novio.

Sasuke sintió muchos deseos de golpearlo.

-_¿A qué hora cerrarán el café?_ –pensó el Uchiha, mientras menos testigos mejor.

Sakura sonrió con cierto aire de tristeza.

-Está hecho con licor de amor y fresa… también combinará con el color de su cabello. –Le dijo sonriente Sai.

Sakura lo miró con cara de circunstancia, y Sasuke resopló otra vez.

-Si bueno… ese estará bien.- Respondió la muchacha, sólo por quitarse de encima al particular muchacho.

Sai agradeció por primera vez su incapacidad de relacionarse, porque pudo irse rápido de esa mesa, y casi no lo molestaban. Se sentó a intentar pensar el qué pose pintaría a esos dos en la superficie de una taza, que después barnizaría con una sustancia traslúcida para conservar la pintura.

Sakura suspiró el aroma de su café, sabía bastante bien.

-Es irónico que el licor de amor pueda reconfortarme para lo que pasará hoy. Hasta la taza es bonita.- Dijo, al notar el diseño de un árbol de Sakura floreciente, pintado finamente en ella.

Sasuke se preguntó si eso del sexto femenino era cierto. O probablemente Sakura ya veía venir el hecho de que le rompería el corazón al dejarla, o más bien al hecho de que rompería con ella. Sasuke, sin darse cuenta, se había enamorado de su mejor amigo –definitivamente su maldición eran las relaciones interpersonales,- y seguir con Sakura, no era más que engañar a los tres –se contaba, por supuesto-. Además parecía que Naruto sentía algo por él, o al menos eso parecía a veces, cuando el muchacho rubio no se portaba tan necio.

Pero sabía que Naruto era noble como… él solo, porque no había otro punto de comparación. Sabía que no aceptaría o fingiría que no querría estar con él, si Sakura salía lastimada en el proceso.

-_Pero las cosas tienen que ser… como tienen que ser.- _Si, Sasuke era inteligente para pensar en muchas cosas, pero un gran idiota cuando se trataba de relaciones sentimentales.

Tomó hasta el fondo su cuarto americano, y miró firmemente a Sakura. Habían estado ya mucho tiempo en silencio. Se encontró con la sorpresa de que ella no estaba embobada viéndolo, sino que bebía a sorbitos su café, mientras miraba hacia sus propias piernas, como si observara algo con mucho detenimiento y cariño. Un aprecio tan enorme, como jamás lo había visto a él.

-Sakura. – Ella le miró cuando la llamó.- Me parece que tenemos que romper, desde hoy no somos más pareja, las cosas ya no funcionan.

Lo había dicho claro y directo. Sasuke pensó que hasta había usado mucho tacto para decir las cosas, porque jamás decía frases tan largas, excepto con unas poquísimas personas.

Sasuke hasta sintió un poco de pena por ella, cuando se quedó mirándolo extremadamente tranquila. Probablemente estaba en shock o algo, porque no se había puesto a llorar por él.

-¿Sakura? –llamó más por preocupación, que en espera de respuesta.

Para su sorpresa, ella dibujó una bonita sonrisa, alegre como no le había visto en mucho tiempo desde que regresaron a ser la pareja oficial más popular, justo antes del chismero que se armo cuando comenzó el rumor de que a Sasuke, le gustaba Naruto.

-Está bien.- Ella cerró sus ojos, ladeando el rostro para beber contenta el resto de su café.

Sasuke ahora alzó las dos cejas, ¿estaría entrando a una especie de dimensión desconocida? Ah ya… la explicación en la cabeza de Sasuke, es que el dolor de no tener más al Uchiha, la había trastornado.

Ella levantó un poco el objeto que tenía entre las manos, era una fotografía cuyo retrato Sasuke, no podía ver por la posición en que ella la miraba con esos ojos soñadores.

-Al menos seguiremos siendo amigos, ¿verdad? –preguntó la muchacha.

Sasuke asintió una sola vez, y aunque por fuera no demostraba emoción su rostro, por dentro su yo interno la veía como si fuera una alienígena.

-Me alegra que te encuentres bien.- Si bien la alegría no era algo que se le diera demostrar al Uchiha, y estaba más preocupado por la salud mental de su amiga ante la reacción, pensó que era lo correcto por decir.

La miró asintiendo con la cabeza, acariciando con los pulgares la foto.

-Hoy mismo iba a aprovechar tu invitación para pedírtelo, de cierta forma me alivia el que lo hicieras primero.

Un momento. Eso si era estratosféricamente imposible… ¿existía esa palabra? –era casi un genio, debería poder saberlo, rayos,- ¿Sakura iba a romper con Sasuke?... ¿Ella que siempre estuvo tras él desde que estuvieron en jardín de niños, y en primaria y luego hasta secundaria?

-Ya veo.- Contestó simplemente consternado.

-Si, ahora estoy mucho más serena. Cuando te fuiste pasé mucho tiempo con él.- Acercó más la fotografía a su rostro, después pegándola a su pecho.- Noté que no sentías algo por mí aún, y él por contrario siempre se ha interesado en mi, comencé a valorarlo mucho con tu ausencia.

Sasuke apretó sus puños sobre la mesa.

-¿Y el punto es? –preguntó con su voz y rostro neutral. Por dentro alguien había encendido una mecha.

-Que sinceramente hubiera sido difícil si aún quisieras estar conmigo, decirte que me enamoré de tu mejor amigo.

Aunque no lo demostró, a Sasuke casi le dio un paro cardiaco. Inhaló profundo aire, se levantó y le arrebató la fotografía.

-Él es mío, perra –susurró retador.

Caminó lo más dignamente que pudo hacia la salida, con la foto de _su_ Naruto en la mano derecha. La guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón, sin importarle que Sakura aún estuviera con la boca abierta.

Al ver el espectáculo, Sai pensó que definitivamente tenía que quitar el Capuchino Corazón de la lista. Provocaba el efecto contrario a lo deseado al parecer.

Tres…dos… uno…

-¡Shanaroooo! –rugió Sakura.

Sai cerró los ojos al lamentarse por su bonita taza, que se había roto al estrellarse en la nuca del Uchiha.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continúa.

Por fin sigo con Capuchino, ya he terminado Sin Título nOn –confeti de fondo-

XDU me hizo gracia este capi … Sai lamentándose por su taza… bien, bien, contestando los reviews de capi anterior.

Aviso que se cerraron las peticiones de parejas XDD sólo tomaré en cuenta una que usaré para enlazar la historia, de las que me pidieron en los últimos reviews.

Kea: Si, te comenté que quería hacer un fic donde Shikamaru fuese menos listo de lo que se nota. Que sea tan pasota y duerma tanto, le debe causar algo finalmente en sus neuronas, no? Jajaja y si, Ino es una aprovechada. Ya no esperes nOn ya llegó el siguiente XD

Sayukira: Si habrá otro Minato Itachi, sólo ten un poco de paciencia, es que no quedaba en este siguiente capi, pero si saldrá de vuelta. ¿A qué es buena la pareja? ¡Plaguemos el mundo del fanfic con ella XD! Esta muy bien que tengas predilectas, yo también comienzo a hacerme de las mía, pero insisto, siempre me importa más una historia bien contada con personajes bien manejados, que la pareja en sí.

Agata *w* Jaja si aún lees esto luego de tanto tiempo, te diré que si, he probado el café maya. Y no lo he vuelto a hacer no se si para fortuna o infortunio. Me marea XD no sé porque, si me ha sabido más cargado y es más pegador el de Chiapas jajajaja. No puedo decir cuando descubrí que me gusta el café, sólo se que todos los días necesito aunque sea una ración pequeñita del que sea. No se si llamarle adicción, pero estoy igual con los dulces. Irónicamente puedo soportar con facilidad pasmosa que el ciertos tipos de café no tengan azúcar, mientras que otros pido hasta extra XDDD Eso sí… tampoco desperdicio un buen chocolate con leche frío o caliente. Y me gusta más cuando el café tiene chocolate… o cajeta, licor ¡lo que sea XD!... ay si u-uU el fic ( o fuck, como quieras decirle XD porque esta cosa está jodidamente loca) Si, me agradó el hecho de retomar un poquito de realidad, aunque insisto en que jamás me queda un capi como está en mi cabeza. Hinata Neji: pareja anotada. Cafés sugeridos… bebidos XDDDD Joder que parece más una carta que una respuesta a review… ¿acaso importa? Jaja a ver, completemos: post data: me acabo de tomar un café con chocolate. Envídiame.

SaRa: Bueno probar algo nuevo no es malo XD y esta pareja (ShikaIno) supongo que para ti lo es en cuanto a que dices que lo lees más con Temari, y me alegra el que te haya gustado. Ya casi sale el SasuNaru, no te desesperes.

¡Saludos!


	7. Capuchino Destino Neji y Tenten

Me parece que cada vez tengo menos lectores en este fanfic, pero ¿qué se le va a hacer? Como sea traigo nueva entrega para el único lector que posiblemente me lee XD jajajaja. Pienso que aún le faltan como 5 capítulos para culminar. ¡Que disfrutes!

* * *

**NEJI Y TENTEN**

_**CAPUCHINO DESTINO**_

Sai ladeó un poco el rostro, para que sus ojos pudieran notar a la peculiar pareja. El caballete que había puesto frente a él, aún se encontraba en blanco, como esperando la nueva historia de vida qué tratar.

Sábado. Si bien su cafetería jamás carecía de clientes desde que la abrió, ese día parecía destinado por los alumnos de la escuela cercana, a visitar el bar y la discoteca de la calle siguiente. Pero siempre quedaban aquellos que preferían la intimidad de la taza de café en lugar de las salvajes fiestas nocturnas.

-El espíritu del grupo ha huido del compromiso sincero, y se ha internado sólo en la superficialidad del sexo salvaje y diversiones vanas.

Esa fue la voz del varón de cabellos largos. La muchacha con ese gracioso peinado, era la que había estado hablando largamente, pero al no recibir respuesta, prefirió quedarse callada unos momentos, para seguir sorbiendo con el popote, el resto de su frappe.

-Vamos, Neji, eso es normal cuando no conoces a una persona lo suficiente especial como para desear tener algo que te ligue a ella totalmente.

El muchacho cerró sus ojos clarísimos, como meditando profundamente antes de hablar. Sai sólo había visto ese gesto en los pocos adultos muy serios y ancianos maduros que habían ido a su café. A veces en algunos intelectuales mucho mayores a ese muchacho.

-Su filosofía tan burda no les ayudará en nada, Tenten.- Bebió un sorbo de su capuchino de vainilla, pedido peculiarmente amargo y sin azúcar. A Neji le gustaba frecuentar ese lugar porque realmente te complacían y te daban la bebida según tu gusto, era como si el tipo aquel que servía personalizara el café.- En el fondo están deseando que su corazón ceda ante los encantos de alguna persona. Pero al final de cuentas no serán la que ellos elijan, sino aquella que el destino les coloque en el camino.

Tenten sonrió un poco, girando su rostro hacia el cielo nocturno gracias al balcón entre abierto. Neji en ocasiones era extremadamente callado, pero cuando se decidía a hablar, podría arrojar sin duda largos monólogos. Si bien es cierto que sus caracteres contrastaban a sobre manera, porque Ten Ten era alegre y optimista, además de parlanchina, también era muy buena para escuchar, y sobre todo poseía la paciencia para resistir estar con alguien de carácter tan complicado y mente cerrada como Neji Hyuuga.

-Escuché que Hinata iba a ir.- Dibujó una risita cuando notó cómo un par de venas bastante prominentes, se comenzaban a dibujar en la blanca piel de Neji. Estaba comenzando a molestarse y se notaba aunque no quisiera. –Probablemente la vida ha querido ponerle a Naruto en el camino… digo… quien sabe y tienes razón, y lo tiene como destino, aunque tú seas el que está comprometido con ella.

Tenten suspiró, poniéndose las manos en el pecho, miró soñadora hacia el humo de la taza de Neji.

-¿Y qué si el destino decide ponerse romántico al respecto?... ¡Sería genial que de pronto, Naruto se la robara un día de su casa!

Tenten paró la broma, en el momento en que los ojos grises, casi blancos, parecían atravesarla como si pudieran ver aquel flujo que le daba fuerza y vida. La muchacha bajó las manos, uniéndolas sobre sus muslos para luego bajar la mirada. Apreciaba a Neji, pero a veces le daba miedo.

-Hinata sama, pertenece a la familia principal de los pocos clanes honorables que sobreviven en este país, uno al que yo también pertenezco. Agradecería que tuvieras más respeto de su situación y la mía.

Tenten ladeó la boca y luego la cabeza, mirando con curiosidad a Neji. Pasaron un rato en silencio, hasta que Tenten decidió cambiar el tema. Eso del destino le aburría ahora.

-¿Quieres casarte con ella? Digo… por eso de conservar el clan y esas cosas tendrás qué hacerlo cuando lleguen a la mayoría de edad si no protestas.

Neji frunció el seño, meditándolo unos instantes.

-Aunque un hombre se esconda en su casa al lado del fuego, de todas maneras el destino llegará tarde o temprano a él. –Bebió otro sorbo de café, mirando las estrellas.

Tenten no supo cómo interpretar eso, se limitó a suspirar y recargar el codo en la mesa, mientras sorbía del popote. Pero algo había seguro, Neji quería a Hinata, y no precisamente como a una hermana o prima.

-No me casaré con ella porque su estatus es demasiado alto para el mío.

La forma en que le defendía parecía a veces el sincero respeto para guardar el honor de la heredera de su familia, pero sus amigos más íntimos sabían que era por el simple y puro impulso de defender aquello que se ama, lo único que podía superar el grado de responsabilidad de Neji.

El problema consistía en dos cosas y ambos se relacionaban a la terquedad de las ideas cerradas de Neji: uno era el que Neji, pensaba que Hinata aceptaba el compromiso arreglado desde su infancia para conservar la pureza de su clan sólo por la responsabilidad que ambos cargaban en sus hombros. El otro era que Neji estaba seguro que a su prima lo que sentía por Naruto Namikaze, superaba el gusto de un adolescente.

Para Neji, quien inicialmente no aceptaba a Naruto, fue difícil aceptar que el era un ser humano valiosísimo, repleto de virtudes de todo tipo, y cuando lo hizo, se convirtió también en un férreo defensor de la idea, de que sólo alguien con esa calidad y optimismo era digno de Hinata.

Por eso se hacía sordo –y silenciaba a golpes si era necesario,- a los rumores que circulaban sobre las _preferencias_ de Naruto. O mejor dicho, sobre el hecho de que a pesar de que era por demás sabido que le encantaban las mujeres, estaba enamorado del segundo hijo de la familia principal del clan Uchiha, que ni siquiera era tan digno para ser el heredero primario de una familia de tal magnitud. El destino prefirió tener primero a alguien más _merecido_ como el primogénito Itachi para serlo, antes que a _ese _Sasuke. La sangre pura de Hinata, se conservaría incluso si ella estaba destinada a tener a otra persona fuera de su propio clan, y se conservaría, por el simple hecho de ser la primogénita de la familia primaria, nada difícil de entender.

-¡Ay no te pongas tan serio!- Tenten movió la mano de lado a lado, como si espantara una mosca frente a su rostro.- Piénsalo de esta manera… ¿qué tal si se da el feliz accidente de que su padre decida que eres digno heredero del clan?

Neji frunció el entrecejo.

-No existe la casualidad. Lo que nos parecen accidentes surge de las profundas entrañas en la fuente del destino.

Tenten pareció mosqueada, dejó caer un poco la cabeza, y prefirió darle otro trago al frappe. Sacó de su bolso un chocolate, y comenzó a golpetearlo con el puño para hacerlo trocitos y comerlo con cierto aire distraído, mientras veía el cielo nocturno.

Ella tiró un poco de azúcar en la mesa, dejando que sus dedos se hundieran en los cristales, que al tacto se sentían como diminuta y fina arena.

Neji estaba perdido en los finos dedos que según su pensamiento, manipulaban a su antojo aquellos insignificantes granos, como si dios mismo estuviera esgrimiendo la vida de los hombres.

-Para ser alguien que cree tanto en el destino estás siendo muy engreído.- Sorbió sonoramente el último trago de su café. Evitando ver cómo Neji, frunció profundamente sus cejas.- Dices que esperarás tu destino y no sé que cosas, pero hablas como si ya supieras cuál es.

Tomó con las yemas de los cinco dedos toda la azúcar que pudo y la vertió en el capuchino de Neji. El muchacho apretó los puños mirándola fijamente pero no dijo nada, y observó también cómo su atrevimiento no paró, y ella puso dos de los tipos de las cremas que estaban en la mesa para consumo preferencial de los clientes. Neji odiaba la crema en el café, de hecho su "capuchino" era hasta oscuro... Para rematar la muchacha había echado trozos de chocolate que se quedaron flotando en la poca espuma del café.

Suficiente.

Neji iba a abrir la boca, le diría un par de cosas a esa muchacha pero…

Ella fue más rápida, y quien sabe de dónde estaba sacando tanto valor. Se levantó y tomó su bolsa, la aferró un momento a su costado para darse la fuerza de soportar la penetrante mirada de esos ojos clarísimos.

-Pareciera que se te olvidó lo que Naruto dice: si no puedes con el destino, ¡pégale, véncele y hazlo tu cómplice! Aceptaste esa idea cuando él te demostró que su destino no era perder cuando se pelearon a golpes ¿te acuerdas?

Neji entreabrió sus labios, pero sólo boqueo, porque no alcanzó a ser tan rápido como la boca de la muchacha.

-No vayas contra el destino entonces, ¡vete con él!... estás siendo pretensioso si supones desde ya que Hinata no es tu destino.- Le guiñó el ojo.- Eso entonces lo estarás decidiendo tú, no tu destino.

Y le dio la espalda sin más.

Perdido en las palabras de su amiga, que de un instante a otro siendo una loca superficial que estaba a su lado sólo porque sabía escuchar muy bien, se había vuelto profunda y casi hasta coherente. Sin duda, Neji pensó que finalmente era buena la influencia que ejercía en la vida de Tenten. Y hasta sonrió un poco –sólo un poco,- al pensar en que la influencia de ella no era mala para sí.

Distraídamente bebió un trago del capuchino –ex vainilla,- y se dio cuenta que era terriblemente dulcísimo. Y delicioso. ¡Y él que estaba seguro, que había nacido en contra de las cosas dulces! Hasta había pedido ese capuchino sin azúcar y con la mayor cantidad de vainilla pura posible. La vainilla tenía un sabor dulce, pero en grandes cantidades en poca sustancia se hacía muy amarga.

Y si sólo había pedido algo distinto a su amado exprés o americano, era por las simples palabras de Naruto tiempo atrás, y ahora, en boca de su amiga, tenían un exquisito sabor distinto. Probablemente lo novedoso no estaba _tan_ mal… y no estaba destinado a ser _tan_ –anticuado,- férreo en sus ideas fijas –o cerradas-.

Tras el pago a Sai, -que tuvo que cerrar ya muy entrada la noche, porque no deseaba interrumpir los pensamientos del muchacho al que estaba pintando, para no perder ese rostro hasta que culminara de retocarlo en su pintura,- se retiró, y entonces el joven dueño se acercó a la taza. Metió el dedo saboreando el resto del café de Neji en la taza.

Después de aquel día, en el café de Sai, era regularmente solicitado el _capuchino destino_.

Aquel que se hacía con la receta descuidada y no autorizada de Tenten y las manos prodigiosas de Sai, que mejoraron todavía más el sabor y le dieron una vista agradable a la taza servida, cuando los trocitos de chocolate se quedaban suspendidos sobre la espuma formando distintas figuras.

El bebedor entonces estaba obligado a imaginarse si el artista había hecho alguna forma abstracta ahí, o como se rezaba en el menú, se podía leer en el café su suerte si hacían el esfuerzo por intentar leerla.

Sabía a capuchino vainilla, dos tipos de mucha azúcar que no empalagaba, crema de avellana, crema blanca espesa, chocolate… y la secreta promesa de imaginar un destino formado por uno mismo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continúa


	8. Capuchino Natural SasuNaru

Contestaré reviews en el próximo capítulo… si es que tengo XD ¡saludos!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Sasuke x Naruto**

**Capuchino Natural**

Se tocó la nuca recordando la última vez que estuvo en ese café. Sin duda ese lugar tenía una especie de maldición para que precisamente a él, Uchiha Sasuke, le sucedieran cosas tan malas e irritantes. ¡A él, que era un muchacho tan inteligente pero que al final, parecía que no podía luchar contra el maleficio de la cafetería!

Pensó que debió haberlo intuido desde un inicio, viniendo la recomendación de Itachi, no podía esperar que fuera algo bueno para él. Seguramente a su hermano admirado le había ido de maravilla, pero cualquier cosa que ya había tocado Itachi con anterioridad,-ya fuese amigos, lugares, el afecto de los padres, o cualquier otra cosa que la sombra de Itachi, pudiera cubrir- terminaba resultando como algo malo para él.

Para esos instantes estaba su vista fija en el menú. Recordó lo tonta que se le antojó tantas veces Sakura, cuando parecía querer decirle algo y al final soltaba balbuceos estúpidos que Sasuke, tenía para colmo que traducir. Por ese motivo no quería quedar en mal, cuando en este mismo instante había tomado la decisión de finalmente declararse a Naruto.

-Mira Sasuke, esta cosa tiene una pintura en la mesa… ¿de veras podemos comer aquí encima?

-Si está aquí, es obvia la razón.

-Genial, mi padre ni siquiera me deja tocar las pocas que hay en la casa y comeré encima de esta. –tomó el menú que hojeo con cierto aire distraído.- ¿hay ramen?

-No Naruto, es una cafetería…

-¿Y qué? También venden comida.

-Pero no ramen, para eso hay un expendio.

-Por eso te dije que fuéramos allá.

Sasuke suspiró intentando no enojarse, realmente lo había llevado ahí por la atmósfera que el lugar por sí mismo otorgaba. Además no quería competir por la atención de Naruto, en contra de un plato de ramen porque sabía el resultado. Sasuke odiaba perder.

-Hay algo… -carraspeo para aclararse la garganta. Ya era difícil tan solo estar juntos en la escuela por la pesadez de los rumores. Un sinfín de ocasiones vió a Naruto defender valientemente su heterosexualidad. Pero si su intuición no fallaba, quizá en la soledad, lejos de las abrumantes e insistentes miradas de sus fans o los chismosos del colegio, Naruto podría ser sincero sin la presión social que le obligara a negar sus sentimientos.

-Si, lo hay.- El rubio miró alrededor.- ¡Un montón de cosas! Wow mira aquel retrato.

-No es eso Naruto.- Cerró los ojos, su corazón latía muy rápido, a pesar de que su cara parecía estar sin ningún tipo de emoción.- Hay algo que quiero decirte.

-¿Qué es? ¡Anda dime, sabes que no me gusta esperar!

-Pues yo... yo…

-¿Les tomo su orden?

La ceja de Sasuke tembló, igual que sus fieras pupilas con el instinto asesino a flor de piel con dirección a Sai. Inmutable, sin entender absolutamente algo de lo que sucedía, Sai colocó una aún más irritante sonrisa falsa en su rostro.

Para más enfado de Sasuke, Naruto se quedó mirando fijamente el rostro de Sai, con los labios apenas entreabiertos, formando una diminuta o entre sus deseables labios.

-_"Se parece un montón a Sasuke"- _pensó el rubio, pero decidió no decirlo debido a la pesadez en el ambiente por el modo "asesino on" del Uchiha.

-No se si quieran que les de unos minutos más. –Sai volvió a sonreír falsamente, inclinándose un poco hacia el rostro de Naruto.- ¿algo para la señorita?

Naruto arrugó el entrecejo, comenzando a desear matar a Sai. Quizá si le ayudaba a Sasuke sería mas rápido, aunque si lo hacían entre dos habría menos en donde pegar.

-No quieras ser gracioso.- Interrumpió Sasuke, lo que Naruto estuvo por amenazar.

Sai parpadeó sin entender a lo que se refería. Miró de arriba abajo a Naruto, percatándose de la carencia de curvas femeninas.

-Oh…

Lo que fue una exclamación de sorpresa al percatarse de su error, significó cosas distintas para los otros dos. Para uno, que _su_ Naruto, le había gustado. Para el otro, que ese desgraciado moreno al final no se parecía tanto a Sasuke, porque a ese tenía deseos de reventarle la boca de un buen golpe por estarse burlando. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Sai se alejo en prudente silencio.

Sasuke suspiró hondamente, para aclarar sus ideas y poder poner orden en las palabras interrumpidas. Observó unos instantes el rostro de Naruto, que tenía una pequeña arruguita entre las cejas, como muestra de profunda concentración. Ese gesto incluso hizo sonreír un poco a Sasuke, adoraba cuando lo ponía.

Él nunca había tolerado a la gente ruidosa, pero jamás se cansaba de ver todas las distintas facetas de Naruto. Si bien a veces su hiperactividad le desesperaba, tampoco es algo que cambiaría en él. Naruto era la esencia misma de todo lo que deseaba en una persona.

-Sasuke… -Naruto lo miró seriamente. El nombrado tenía prácticamente una línea recta en la boca, debido a que tenía los labios apretados, algo que indicaba una gran duda, según sabía leer en las muy leves variantes de sus gestos.

El moreno casi da un salto en su propio sitio cuando la mano de Naruto se posó sobre la suya.

-Yo puedo imaginarme lo que te inquieta… y te diré que estoy igual.

Sasuke palideció un poco, Naruto retiró la mano al percatarse de que sus palabras lo hubieran sorprendido tanto como para ponerse así; quizá le daba vergüenza, después de todo difícilmente Sasuke dudaba al hacer o decir algo –aunque en realidad no hablara mucho, o mas bien casi nada-.

-¿Tú… también?

-¡Pues claro! –el rostro de Naruto seguía serio, miró al menú sobre el que tenía ambas manos.- Con tantos sabores ¿cómo va a decidir fácilmente uno lo que quiere? ¡Es de verdad difícil!

Sasuke posó la mano en su frente, masajeándose la sien con los dedos.

-Dobe.

-¡Ah teme! Si yo no te he hecho nada, no me llames así.- Naruto giró molesto el rostro, encontrándose de pronto con algo frente a su vista, olvidó el enfado tan rápido como comenzó.

-Cállate un segundo solamente.

Por su parte, Sasuke unió las manos frente a su rostro, recargándolo en ellas; puso los codos en la mesa, cerrando los ojos para no ver directamente el rostro de Naruto. Enfrentar las cosas siempre era lo que hacía un Uchiha digno de serlo, pero ver a esos ojos azulados tan cristalinos, era ya cosa difícil, y se convertían en la única arma que Sasuke no podía vencer.

-Estos días lo he estado pensando mucho. Probablemente los rumores en la escuela no sean tan malos como parecen después de todo… ya no llamaríamos tanto la atención.- Paró unos segundos para tomar aire, ante el silencio del otro se decidió a continuar.- Desde hace tiempo lo había tenido en mi, pero… -recargó su cabeza en la mano, permitiéndose abrir los ojos para ver el menú.- No so bueno con las palabras, lo sabes, así que seré directo.-Carraspeo.- Yo te amo.- Soltó con firmeza, retornando la vista para ahora si enfrentar la mirada de Naruto.

Que por cierto no estaba.

Tras la exaltación inicial, se percató que felizmente, Naruto estaba recorriendo el local para ver cada adorno, preguntando a Sai un millar de cosas a la vez, que al moreno al parecer no le molestaba en lo mínimo contestar.

El tic de Sasuke superó la media normal de espasmos del día.

-¡Mira Sasuke, todo está lleno de cosas geniales! –bramó el rubio con emoción.

Sasuke unió las manos nuevamente frente a su rostro. Paciencia era sabiduría, la sabiduría era poder y un Uchiha era siempre poderoso. Aquel que tenía poder se domina a si mismo y… ¡al diablo las enseñanzas del clan!

-Naruto ven a sentarte. –Ordenó Sasuke.

La risa de Naruto, que estaba viendo en pie felizmente algunas pinturas, se borró de golpe.

-¿Y desde cuando eres mi dueño para andarme ordenando? –se giró indignado.

Para su grata sorpresa, el aroma del delicioso café americano en su mesa inundo su sentido del olfato. Sai había llevado el café que siempre pedía, recordaba a ese muchacho, y no quería que hiciera enojar al rubio. Después de todo la niña del cabello rosa ya le había roto una taza por culpa de Sasuke.

Decidió entonces que bebería su café. Cuando Naruto satisficiera su curiosidad, regresaría a la mesa y entonces podría hablarle clara y tranquilamente sobre sus sentimientos, esos que le había costado tanto aceptar, y mucho más decidirse a declarar.

Su paciencia –que de por sí era poca,- estaba ya rebasada del límite, pero si había algo de lo que Sasuke no correría, era enfrentarse con un gran dilema. Ya se ha explicado lo muy complicadas que son las relaciones interpersonales para alguien con carencia de talento psicológico o emocional como Sasuke, así que ahora se encontraba ante el mayor problema de su vida.

Mientras pensaba en cómo volver a sacar esas palabras de su boca, miraba de hito en hito la forma en cómo Naruto, de pronto parecía como un viejo amigo de ese pesado mesero.

-¿Tú eres el que pinta? –Pudo escuchar al rubio entusiasmado.- Eres la hostia amigo, de verdad. Lo haces tan bien que… Hey Sasuke, ¿no es ese tu hermano con mi papá?.- La sonrisa del rubio se expandió, mientras Sasuke se empequeñeció un poco en el asiento, usando la mano que estaba en su barbilla en pose pensativa, para poder taparse la cara cuando todos los del local voltearon a ver la pintura y luego a ellos.

Naruto platicó luego con Sai, cada vez más cercana una cabeza de la otra. Naruto puso su rostro serio, como si contara algo de gravedad. Sasuke odio la facilidad con que Naruto entregaba su confianza a los otros, seguramente estaba contándole algo importante de su vida, y odio aún más la capacidad de Naruto, para poder hacer con esa facilidad amigos.

Miró el capuchino en la mano de Naruto, era el segundo que estaba tomando. ¡Con ese maldito mesero que no era más que un pintor de quinta, y no con él! La taza de Sasuke, incluso tenía hasta seca ya la gota que había quedado en el fondo de la taza, del tiempo que había esperado a que alguno se desocupase de su _interesante_ conversación, que seguro eran nimiedades a comparación de lo que él tenía que decirle a Naruto.

-Mira Sasuke, esta es Sakurita contigo.- Mostró desde lejos la taza, los ojos de Naruto brillaron hermosamente, mirando luego a Sai.- Me la ha regalado para tenerla conmigo.

Sasuke aprovechó la oportunidad para maldecir a Sakura. Probablemente era a quien amaba el rubio.

-Al diablo con esto.- susurró para sí.

Se puso en pie directo a la salida, Sai abrió mucho los ojos al notarlo, tomando la chamarra de Naruto por el brazo para jalarlo un poco y hacerle voltear. Naruto apretó los labios y colocó un gesto de congoja en la cara.

-Espera por favor Sasuke.- Llamó Sai, con tanta familiaridad, que irritó más si se podía a Sasuke, que ye estaba pensando en cómo despedazarlo para que nadie lo hallase.- Naruto tiene algo importante qué decirte.

La hora por fin había llegado, todo aquello que Naruto le había dicho a Sai. Sasuke resopló.

-¿Qué? –soltó con tono indiferente.

-Anda díselo.

-¿Eh? Ah… si… esto… -se liberó del agarre de Sai, para avanzar unos pasos hacia él. Sasuke tragó saliva, pensando en que quizá había una diminuta esperanza para ellos.- ¿Quién pagara la cuenta?

Que se derrumbó en su totalidad en ese instante. Enfadado, indignado y hasta sintiéndose humillado, se dio la vuelta para salir con la mayor calma y dignidad que podía.

-Eso no, lo otro.- Apresuró Sai.

-¿El qué?... ¡ah pues claro! –se rascó la parte trasera de la cabeza, dejó de sonreír cuando vio que Sasuke atravesó la puerta. -No espera, ¡espera!

Sasuke no se detuvo por voluntad, Naruto le giró bruscamente, y de forma más tosca, Sasuke se liberó.

-No pagaré tu maldita cuenta, no me interesan las malditas pinturas, el mesero pintor de sexta, ni mi hermano, ni tu pad…

Y sus labios fueron sellados por un beso.

-Ehh… Sasuke yo… -Naruto se remojó los labios con saliva, desviando la vista pero sin dejar de aferrar el abrazo al cuello de Sasuke.- Es que yo te amo.- Cerró los ojos fuertemente antes de soltarse y terminar corriendo para alejarse.

Sasuke todavía se quedó unos minutos ahí mismo plantado, con el hormigueo es sus labios que provocó Naruto, cuya lengua había dejado el sabor del café que se convertiría desde ese día en su favorito ante lo metafórico del asunto. Debió imaginarlo después de todo, sólo él podía ser tan sorpresivo y espontaneo. Un hombre demasiado natural.

-Ya hablaremos luego… usuratonkachi- susurró para si.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cursi XP lo se XD jaja pero asi salio. Nos leemos en el siguiente.


	9. Capuchino Excentrico MinaIta,Sai,Kkshi

**Capuchino Excéntrico**

MinaIta (Shonen Ai Muy ligero) Kakashi, Sai._ (_Friendship)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Ah! No cabe duda que estar en este café es de lo mejor que nos ha pasado.

Itachi hizo amago de una breve sonrisa, aunque eran poco habituales en él, en compañía de Minato no eran tan difíciles de aparecer.

-Escuché que tu hermano menor está por terminar su curso especial.

-Como siempre, Naruto está muy bien informado.

-Créelo, después de todo Sasuke es su mejor amigo.

Itachi elevó un poco las cejas, decidiendo que era mejor beber un sorbo de su taza de café para evitar hacer algún comentario fuera de lugar. No es porque no fuera cierto, pero prefería por el momento dejar que los típicos celos paternos de Minato, le cegaran hasta que descubriera él mismo lo que su hermano menor significaba para el hijo del otro, o el tipo de relación que para el momento ambos mantenían.

Si Minato se enteraba por otro que no fuera el propio Naruto, para explicarle y convencerle, iba a estallar algo, seguramente. Lo que esperaba es que no fuera un puñetazo de Minato en la cara de Sasuke, aunque a veces le desesperaba lo suficiente, y tenía un carácter tan inestable –y más que su carácter, su mente,- que a veces se le figuraba que a su hermanito le iba estallar la cabeza por si misma. Sonrió un poco para sí mismo, tomando la cucharilla para remover la bebida que se había asentado al fondo de la taza. Otro trago.

Rayos, ese maldito café era realmente bueno.

No había probado algo igual. Inicialmente le dio algo de recelo probarlo, en el menú decía algo como "_No sepas de qué está hecho, no podrás reconocer ningún delicioso ingrediente, pero una vez conocido no lo dejarás jamás"._ Al final no se arrepintió de probar algo nuevo, aunque fuera en contra de su voluntad ya que cuando iba a ordenar, Minato ya había pedido por los dos.

Giró un poco la vista, buscando con discreción en la mirada, aquellas manos prodigiosas que creaban arte en cada sorbo, y también lo plasmaba en las pinturas.

Sai extendió en el piso dos grandes lienzos que estaban clavados a cuadrados de madera. Itachi ladeó un poco el rostro, aunque apenas empezaba a hacer los bosquejos finales de otro, se percató de que separados, podían verse como temas distintos, pero unidos daban la sensación de complementarse. Sus ojos tomaron un brillo intenso que pocas veces poseían, internamente Itachi era realmente muy sensible a los sentimientos de las personas, le importaban mucho los demás aunque no lo demostrara.

El ver ese cuadro le dio la clara idea de lo que Sai, intentaba expresar. Dos seres totalmente distintos, que viven y crean mundos diferentes, al unirlos formaban un solo universo, una sola idea expresada sin palabras claras que se complementa con la sola existencia de la ajena, sólo con imágenes de lo que ambos eran. Y se dio cuenta de que el cuadro que estaba lleno de luz era claramente el hijo de Minato.

No le hizo falta pensar que el cuadro inacabado, en donde aún Sai estaba empeñándose en utilizar colores opacos, en un fondo algo más oscuro que el otro, era el de su hermano. ¡Incluso hasta ahora notó parecido en el perfil de sus jóvenes rostros, que se dibujaba dentro de la luna y en el sol que aparecían respectivamente en cada cuadro! Estaban tan atenuados, dibujados de forma tan surrealista, que sólo si se ponía atención dentro de los astros, es como se podía ver la imagen de los rostros. Ese tipo sabía jugar muy bien con las imágenes visuales.

-¿En dónde estás?

Itachi parpadeó un poco, su mirada había estado perdida dentro de aquel par de mundos.

-En casa de mis padres.

Minato sonrió asintiendo, sabiendo que la mente de Itachi, era la que no estuvo presente aunque su cuerpo estuviera enfrente. Lo había observado silenciosamente, tan absorto, que no se molestó en observar qué veía el otro. Los ojos negros tenían algo interesante que absorbía como un hoyo negro. Si bien es cierto que Itachi, se había independizado desde muy joven, Minato estaba conciente de que pensaba mucho en su familia, y que su mente cuando no estaba pensando en asuntos de trabajo, o enfocado en algo que el muy culto Itachi solía investigar, entonces estaría viajando hasta el hogar de su hermano menor.

-Ahora vengo.- Se disculpó, poniéndose en pie para ir al sanitario.

Minato asintió, ahora dedicándose a intentar buscar forma a la pintura en su propia mesa. Siempre se le había hecho curioso el hecho de que pusieran hecho la pintura en la mesa, cubriéndola luego con la cubierta de plástica para evitar ser borrada o dañada.

Itachi giró un poco la vista, distrayéndose en algo que no había notado. Quizá porque la ocasión pasada que fue, no estaba colgada.

Sonrió un poco al pensar en la cara de Naruto al ver el retrato de Itachi y su padre ahí. Pero lo que más gracia le dio, es imaginarse la cara desencajada de Sasuke, porque quizás Naruto no comprendería tan bien el contexto de la pintura como su hermano.

-Hey cuidado.- Solicitó una voz.

Itachi giró rápidamente el rostro no a la voz, sino hacia la sandez que iba a cometer, justo antes de que irónicamente, su pie pisoteara la cabeza lunar de su hermano. Regresó su peso al otro pie, e intentó alargar el paso. Basta decir que perdió el equilibrio, mientras susurraba un –internamente aterrado,- lo siento a la cara sin emociones de Sai, a la vez que prácticamente caía sobre algún otro cliente.

-Oh… yo sabía que tarde o temprano te arrojarías hasta mis brazos.

Y por fin reconoció la voz.

-Kakashi-san. - Dijo con los dientes casi apretados. No es que realmente hubiera caído _en sus brazos_, pero si a su espalda, aplastándole un poco.

Igualmente salvó la caída –y el orgullo,- gracias al desgarbado cuerpo de ese horrible –o al menos eso imaginaba- espantapájaros, pero no le iba a dar las gracias.

Itachi giró la vista hasta su propia mesa, rogando que el rubio no le viera. Oh… maldición, Minato saludaba muy felizmente a Kakashi. Hasta donde sabía, Kakashi había recibido clases de Minato en la primaria y secundaria; antes de que se dedicara a sus negocios familiares tomando las riendas de su compañía, fue maestro. Para colmo de males aunque ahora mismo Kakashi, se dedicaba a la docencia en el colegio de su hermano, también tenía su nariz metida en los negocios de Minato, que le delegaba responsabilidades y al final tenía que trabajar con Kakashi, porque después de todo, sobre su odio estaba la responsabilidad. Minato y su compañía eran sus clientes, y si le mandaba a alguien tan rastrero, pero tan malditamente bueno en su trabajo como Kakashi, tenía que trabajar con él.

Lo que más le desesperaba de todo, es que Kakashi no sólo era muy unido a Minato, sino que era una especie de pervertido, que a pesar de que tenía fama de mujeriego, se divertía horrores molestando a Itachi en la universidad. Bien… incluso ahora. Kakashi se divertía lo suficiente, e Itachi guardaba lo necesario su orgullo, como para que ninguno enterase a Minato.

Acomodó su costosa camisa del cuello, volviendo el rostro con ese aire aristocrático que poseía. Se inclinó apenas un poco como disculpa hacia Sai, y siguió con pose Uchiha, su camino hacia el aclamado sanitario.

Sai puso su sonrisa forzada, sintiendo la enorme necesidad de pedirle un autógrafo a ese muchacho que tenía aire de estrella de cine, pero mejor se controló. Quien sabe no lo era y se ofendía, Sai sabía que a veces no le era difícil enfadar a las personas.

-No le hagas caso, hay que tener realmente mucho encanto para hacer que su cara de palo varíe un poco.

Sai miró a ese hombre que había visitado varias veces ya su café, pero se sentaba por lo regular en las mesas más alejadas en soledad, leyendo algún libro.

-¿Usted lo tiene? –preguntó el muchacho.

Sai supo que si, cuando a pesar de que no veía otra cosa, notó una agradable curvatura en sus pestañas, como si con ver los ojos de ese hombre, se supiera que sonreía y con eso asentía.

-Esos realmente son unos ojitos felices.- Dijo Sai, con su sonrisa falsa. No sólo no sabía decir halagos aunque realmente quisiera, sino que le había salido con un tono tan falso, aunque fuese lo que realmente pensara, que había sonado a grosero sarcasmo.

Kakashi dejó de sonreír, poniendo cara de circunstancia… o al menos eso se podía imaginar quien le viera con el rostro prácticamente cubierto.

-Eh… si bueno.- Se rascó un poco la nuca de desordenados cabellos.- Yo creo que mejor sigues trabajando.- Y así de fácil, se giró otra vez.

Regularmente una vez que elegía mesa, jalaba la silla hasta sentarse de forma que daba la espalda a todos, así que nadie lo veía y él evitaba ver a alguien. Solía llevar una delgada bufanda puesta, cubriéndose no sólo la garganta, sino medio rostro, igual a esa gente que se la pone hasta la nariz en tiempos de frío, como si temiera que se le fuera a congelar y luego se le cayera. Así que al dar la espalda, podía descubrir un poco –sólo un poco,- su rostro, mientras bebía café. Sai nunca le había podido observar el rostro, porque sólo iba para darle su café, y el hombre no lo volvía a molestar hasta pedirle de nuevo otra. Pero siempre se tapaba el rostro entre una taza y la siguiente.

Kakashi volvió a remover su café. A veces lo dejaba asentarse un poco, ese capuchino que escogió inicialmente, tenía un sabor extraño. Era como probar algo distinto pero conocido a la vez, el sabor añejo de algunos granos de café en una mezcla especial, ni frío ni caliente; se asentaba rápidamente, pero ni aquello que quedaba flotando con un sabor suave, ni lo asentado al fondo con el duro golpe de sabor, sabía mal.

"_No sepas de qué está hecho, no podrás reconocer ningún delicioso ingrediente, pero una vez conocido no lo dejarás jamás"._ Leyó en el menú, y eso le hizo sonreír un poco. Quizá quien escribió el menú estaba refiriéndose a algo tan raro como él mismo.

Si, algo así debía pasar con el propio Kakashi. Casi nadie pedía ese café, quizá porque tenían cierto temor de probar algo distinto a lo que ya conocían y les gustaba, quizá porque simplemente no les apetecía probar algo nuevo. De cierta forma, Kakashi pensó que era igual con las personas.

Si bien Sai, no era precisamente la persona más curiosa del mundo, ese tipo lo intrigaba un poco.

Ante la espalda de Kakashi, Sai sonrió con sinceridad. ¡Había encontrado el tema de su próxima obra!

La sonrisa se borró de golpe.

-Eh… disculpe señor…- Sai apretó los labios, decidiéndose a nombrar aquello que salió de la boca de Itachi.- Señor Kakashi-san…

-¿Uh, es a mi? –Kakashi giró medio cuerpo, reposando el brazo en el respaldo de la silla para mirar a Sai.

Kakashi dejó su rostro despreocupado, para centrarse en el rostro de ese muchacho. Muchas veces en su vida, le habían dicho las personas a Kakashi, que les intrigaba ya fuera su excéntrica forma de comportarse, el conocer su rostro o el hablar con él. Muchos fracasaron en el intento para ver en su interior, o al menos para intentar una mínima comprensión de su complicada personalidad. Sobre todo poca gente podía tener la misma magnitud de impresión en si, que cuando él la causaba en otras personas.

Sai era uno de ellos. Un muchacho tan joven y solo, que se dedicaba a crear un mundo independiente, totalmente formado desde sus propias manos a través de la mínima experiencia desde los ojos y vivencias de otros. Aquel que crea un mundo desde miradas ajenas y lo convierte celosamente en suyo. ¡Y nadie entendía que les robaba un poco de su vida, para él mismo tenerla! Por eso Kakashi también solía ir a menudo, también la robaba de ese pequeño rufián, pero sobre todo le entretenía sentirse como el gran aliado que sabía su secreto.

No le gustaba en sí tanto el café, como entrar a esa otra dimensión formada por un muchachito de la edad de sus alumnos, tan distinto a sus congéneres. Y lo que más le intrigaba, es que el no necesitaba de una bufanda para ocultar su ser reflejado en los gestos de su rostro a los otros. Ese rostro fino y joven, pálido como una sombra imaginaria, en sí mismo parecía una máscara. Kakashi entrecerró los ojos para mirarlo con más detenimiento, como si quisiera traspasar esa barrera. ¿Quizá le haría alguna pregunta profunda?, ¿posiblemente le pediría que le hablara de algo tan extraordinario como su propio mundo?

- Señor… ¿cómo se dibuja el _encanto_?_..._

Y la pregunta inocente, en esos ojos que parecían saber nada y a la vez mucho, lo hicieron poner sus ojitos felices. Quizá después de todo, no era necesario buscar algo tan profundo en una taza de café, como el gusto de probarlo en sí mismo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continúa XP

Lalala… a ver… primero una nota: Cuando inicié el fanfic, dije que podían dar propuestas de las parejas que les gustaría ver, pero me temo que eso sólo fue inicialmente, porque en si no había una historia bien pensada XD, una vez que se me ocurrió, y se ligaron en mi cabecita por si mismas, se quepodria seguir haciendolas, pero no quiero que quede muy largo. Ya me ha pasado que me salgo de por si siempre de mi propia linea XP como sea, sólo faltan como tres o cuatro capis (mala memoria la mia) y acabo. ¡Disfruten!

Mis Murder: ¡Que bueno que te encantara! Total… el Sasunaru, si es que has seguido la historia, ya salio, asi que sólo podré darte esa complacencia.

Agata: XD me lei yo solita el de Sasuke y Sakura, y también me rei. Hay por ahí una parodia de sakura y sasuke jaloneandose a Naruto, ella dice un "It´s mine" y Sasuke algo como "never you b%&$"

XD jajajaja, de ahí se me ocurrió de hecho todo el capítulo. Ah joder con esos días raros, pero bueno, la verdad yo prefiero el frío al calor, el primero te lo quitas tapandote, el calor ni aunque te arranques piel. Verás, en México hay un estado que se llama Chiapas, yo vivo en la capital del país, pero el café que hay ahí es realmente muy rico, creo que más que el arabe. Bien…Eso de abrir un café es un proyecto a largo plazo que tengo XD!!! Quizás me robe los nombres de aquí XD! Cuando dentro de unos años, se haga realidad. ¿Qué si un loco con las caracteristicas que describes puede tener preferencia para pedir su café? Claro, mirame a mi XD jaja, saludos.

Alexandra: Gracias por leer aunque no te guste el yaoi. Por cierto, no todos lo son XD. Me pasare por tus shot, aunque para serte sincera, no soy mucho de dejar review aunque los leea XD

Luminos: XD De verdad que me halagas mas de lo que merezco, pero más por el hecho de que, a pesar de que no te guste el Yaoi, sigas leyendo este fikito. ¡Gracias!

Tsunade: XDDDD ay que cosas, pero que bueno que hay alguno que puedas leer para tus hijos. ¡No sabía que lo hacías! Sólo por eso, algún día me pondre a trabajar en algo que si puedas compartir con ellos.

Ritisha: XD Anda, que es bonito que se entienda lo que en sí encierra el "concepto", gracias por leer, y… con gusto te invitare un capuchino destino, pero cuidado XD no vaya a ser que seas la próxima historia de Sai jaja.

Lety chan: gracias por leer, me alegra que te guste. ¡Saludos!


	10. Capuchino Primavera Lee, Hinata

**Capuchino Primavera**

**Hinata, Lee**

-¡Oh, aquí puede sentirse claramente la llama de la juventud!

La muchacha de oscuros cabellos que acompañaba al que gritó, se cubrió la boca con un gesto tímido al sonreír.

Con sus enormes ojos ávidos de absorber el entorno y muy vivos, Lee recorrió el lugar.

-Mira Hinata-san, ahí hay buenos lugares. ¡Hay una hermosa vista a las flores flotantes!

Ella volvió a sonreír.

-Es una maceta en la terraza, Lee-senpai.

-Oh… -El muchacho se sonrojó, y luego en un muy exagerado gesto de amabilidad, ofreció la silla a la muchacha.- Esta bien si sólo me llamas Lee.

Ella sonrió con ternura, Lee era tan inocente, tan poco tímido y tan... él mismo, que resultaba adorable.

-¿Puedo ofrecerles algo? –Preguntó Sai, como de costumbre, mientras ponía los menús en la mesa.

Hinata había estado lo suficiente concentrada admirando la pintura en la mesa, y el adorno de los bajorrelieves de las orillas, que no se dio cuenta cuando el muchacho llegó y dio un salto en su mismo lugar. Lee sonrió tranquilizándola, ella se apenó al sentirse tan bobamente asustadiza.

-Ya lo creo amigo, pero por favor, primero las damas.

-Ah… bueno… es que yo… no sabría que pedir. –Hinata ojeo el menú. Sai entreabrió un poco los labios de forma inconciente, al notar lo frágiles y pequeñas que parecían esas manos.

Mirándola se le figuró una asustada pequeña princesa en cautiverio, pero peculiarmente… su personalidad no le transmitía en realidad alguna escena, como para desearla capturar en una pintura.

-Sin preocupaciones Hinata-san, eso no será ningún problema para el caballero aquí presente.- Lee ofreció el menú abierto a la vista de Sai.- ¿Qué sugieres?

-Siendo la primera vez que vienen, recomendaría algo suave para empezar, ¿quizá un capuchino natural para la señorita, y para usted un…

-¡Ohhh! –Gritó enérgico Lee. Hinata se empequeñeció en su asiento, Sai parpadeó un par de veces con su rostro sin emociones, pero sinceramente consternado.

-¿Has encontrado algo, Lee-kun?

-Capuchino Primavera, ¡este es para mí!

-Buena elección, el sabor también es lo suficiente suave para esta muchacha tan delicada.

Lee dejó de sonreír para mirar con fijeza a Sai, por la sonrisa falsa no supo adivinar si le había querido decir enclenque o realmente delicada, el tono había sonado sin la emotividad digna de un caballero tan joven.

En realidad Sai, no había podido vender ni una sola taza de ese café. _"Mejor pido un té en ese caso_", decían los clientes. A él mismo no le gustaba del todo, porque a pesar de que no era malo, no poseía el delicioso sabor o encanto de sus otras creaciones; era quizá demasiado suave el sabor, y no era compatible más que con el capuchino natural, pero tampoco quería agregarle nada más, aunque sentía tenía que buscar la forma, terminaba dejándole así. Después de todo, cada uno de los cafés que preparaba, habían salido a la primera, en este sintió que había fracasado en su primer intento y pensó que entonces quizá era ese el sabor que debía tener. Sin embargo estaba tan ocupado en otras actividades, y haciendo otros cafés durante el día, que incluso se le había olvidado ponerle atención a esa parte de su menú, por eso no lo había cambiado. No valía la pena invertir tiempo en algo que quizá nunca podría mejorar.

-¿Y el café que diferencia tiene? –rescató Lee el momento.

-El estilo distinto radica en la selección de flores de esa temporada, con que se hace el agua para el café. Una especie de café con base de té.

-¡Ohhh –gritó,- eso suena fantástico, lo quiero!

-Yo… yo… no se… creo que también pediré eso.- susurró Hinata.

Ese mismo día, al inicio de las clases, la puerta del salón de Hinata, se abrió de golpe. Lee dijo a viva voz que la invitaba a tomar un café, y luego echó a correr sin esperar respuesta. Lee iba un año más adelante que ella, en el salón de su primo Neji; era su mejor amigo, y hasta donde sabía, aunque Lee sentía cierta rivalidad hacia Neji, le apreciaba mucho. Aunque casi no tenía contacto con él, la muchacha no halló forma de dar una negativa cuando un muy contento Lee, al final de la jornada escolar se presentó en su salón para decir que iba por ella. O más bien simplemente era que Hinata, no sabía decir que no.

Recordó como Sakura, la defendió valientemente; como Ino le hizo un poco de burla; como Tenten le daba golpes en la cabeza a Lee, diciéndole que ellas eran de un grado menor y no tenía porque ir por allí molestándolas. Sobre todo recordó en el fondo, muy por detrás de Tenten y Lee, la fría mirada de su primo Neji.

Ino también se había puesto un poco agresiva, pero cuando vio que Tenten salía en su defensa, dejó que Sakura se adelantara, dado el _estado secreto_ de su amiga. Para este momento, Shikamaru ya había llegado por supuesto, para llevarse a Ino y dejara de ser tan problemática.

Para completar su día, cual sol Naruto apareció por el este del patio. Infortunadamente con Sasuke al lado. Por supuesto pasaron a ser el centro de las miradas de todos, no de balde eran los chicos más populares del colegio. Pero sucedía que Naruto, siempre con sus movimientos inesperados, los convirtió de nuevo en el centro de atención. Con mayor razón cuando se puso a discutir con el "cejudo" el hecho de que Sakura no iba a salir con nadie.

Por supuesto, Naruto ni se enteraba de qué había pasado, sólo sabía que Sakura y Lee estaban demasiado cerca, y no iba a permitir que nadie que no tuviera primero su aprobación, saliera con su querida amiga y el amor no correspondido de su infancia.

A esas alturas la mirada de Neji era tan filosa como un cuchillo, que rivalizaba casi con facilidad pasmosa con la de Sasuke. Y ambos miraban fieramente a Lee: uno por lo que estaba haciendo con Hinata, el otro porque discutía con Naruto, ahora porque defendía a la _pobre_ Hinata, que seguramente no quería salir con el cejudo. O al menos eso fue lo que dedujo el muchacho rubio, cuando al acercarle la cara para preguntarle si estaba de acuerdo, Hinata casi se desmaya.

Al final lo único que quería ella era irse. Hubo un momento en que empezó a hiperventilar, cuando las miradas de Neji y Sasuke, se quedaron posadas en ella. Sasuke la había ultimado verbalmente un día antes, amenazándola con cosas que un caballero no debería decirle a una señorita si seguía espiando a Naruto. Y Neji, al parecer como de costumbre no sólo la culpaba de todo, sino que cada día la odiaba más por una razón que no tenía idea. Era eso, porque no podía imaginarse otra razón para que siempre la mirase tan fijamente.

Lee peinó un poco sus cabellos, cortados cual si hubieran puesto una bacinica al revés como molde. Suspiró fijando sus grandes ojos en la mesa, recorriéndola hasta toparse con las menudas manos de Hinata, que se apretujaban con nerviosismo eterno. Siguió su recorrido, topándose con el enorme abultamiento en el tórax frontal de la muchacha, cubierto celosamente con una gruesa chamarra que ni en los momentos de mucho calor se quitaba. Se sonrojó un poco, decidiendo que mejor era no seguir con ese tipo de cosas e ir al grano, como debía de hacerlo un hombre que se preciara de serlo, por eso le miró directamente a los ojos.

-Hinata-san.- Dijo Lee, haciéndola regresar a la realidad del momento.

El tono decidido de voz, y esas espesas cejas inclinadas al centro de sus ojos, le dieron un aire tan resuelto, que Hinata quiso echar a correr.

-¿Lee-kun? –Preguntó ella, con un muy delgado hilo de voz.

Con sus ojos grandotes, enormes pestañas, cejotas espesas y boca contraída decisivamente, Lee se le acercó mucho al rostro.

-Quiero declararte algo muy importante.

Y Hinata se desmayó.

Flores. La flor sin nombre ni forma, solo su esencia a través del aroma.

Su visión nublada le asustó, haciéndola recuperarse pronto. Sai había llevado algunos paños con agua, y un poco de té con el que hacía el café primavera para cuando despertara. Lo irónico es que el aroma nada dulzón pero si que hacía evocar cosas hermosas, fue el que la despertó.

La carita preocupada de Lee, le hizo sonreír.

-¿Estas bien Hinata-san?

-Si, no te preocupes.- Se incorporó con su ayuda, poniendo sus puños apretados muy fuertes sobre sus rodillas.- Lo siento mucho.

-No hay porqué disculparse.- Lee volvió a sentarse frente a ella, suspirando profundo. Hinata sintió casi hasta pena, debido a la poca costumbre de que ese muchacho luciera desalentado.

-En verdad lo siento tanto.- Insistió, roja de vergüenza por lo que iba a decir.-Pero no puedo corresponderte porque yo quiero a otra persona.

Lee hizo un teatral gesto, anteponiendo la mano como para protegerse de esa gran verdad, una que le hizo casi gritar.

-Pero si yo lo que quería decir es…

-Perdón Lee-kun, -interrumpió, como rara vez lo hacía,- déjame continuar… tú… tú eres bueno y… y… mereces una explicación.

Y realmente era tan buen muchacho, que no tuvo corazón para interrumpir a la avergonzada Hinata, que apretaba los ojos, y cuanto podía sus brazos al cuerpo.

-Yo… hace tiempo pensé que amaba a un muchacho…pero… pero… -abrió los ojos, mirando las dos tazas frente a sí. Una con capuchino primavera, y otra con la base misma de ese café: el té de flores.- me di cuenta que… -acarició el borde del capuchino con el índice.- Yo estaría prendada inicialmente con el aroma de esta taza.-sonrió débilmente.

Lee ladeó la cabeza, intentando entender el giro de la conversación.

-Esta taza huele delicioso, el café… es extraordinaria la manera en cómo el café opaca al agua con el aroma de las flores.- Bebió un pequeño sorbo, cerrando los ojos mientras lo saboreaba.- Es un sabor enérgico pero a la vez se siente suave, como cuando las personas auténticas nunca se rinden.- Miró a Lee, que le sonrió, comprendiendo por fin un poco.- Pero yo… yo… -suspiró profundo, sus ojos se tornaron acuosos.- Me he dado cuenta, de que en realidad yo no quería este café, yo sólo quisiera ser como él. ¡Y ni siquiera me gusta la combinación! Me gustaría más el capuchino natural, sin el aroma floral… En realidad al final prefiero algo más sencillo como el té.- Dejo el café a un lado, para acunar la taza de té entre sus manos.- Algo tan simple y natural que en sí mismo encierre la esencia de las cosas… como el destino. Aunque… al final… termine estando tan frío como este té, de tanto tiempo que he estado dormida para probar su calor… no soy capaz de hallar la forma para que sea cálido para mí. Por eso nunca podré saborearlo como se debe.

Ella estaba casi temblando y recuperando aire, desacostumbrada a hablar tanto.

Y tras el hondo suspiro dolido de Hinata, Lee entendió. En vez de ponerse a compadecerla, Lee asintió con la cabeza.

-Oh Lee-kun, estoy siendo tonta otra vez, lamento mucho todo esto porque…

-Él te ama.

Sai cerró duro los ojos cuando su preciosa taza, cayó de las manos temblorosas de Hinata. El moreno mordió la punta de madera del pincel. Algo tenían esas muchachas en contra de sus artísticas tazas. ¡Y como si no hubiera pasado nada, esos dos ni veían la taza rota! Se tomaban de las manos, uno mirando con ojos soñadores, la otra con aire retraído e incrédulo.

-¿Qué…qué…

-¿Qué intento decir? –Lee parecía haber recuperado sus ánimos, Hinata asintió con la cabeza.- ¡Eso precisamente es lo que venía a declararte! Neji te quiere, pero no sabe cómo acercarse porque además él piensa que amas a Naruto, y como tú tampoco dices nada y sigues mirando con insistencia a Naruto, porque en realidad lo admiras pero me acabas de confesar que no lo amas del todo aunque si un poco, pero no más que a Neji; entonces él cree que no tienes interés debido a los conflictos familiares y todo lo que sucede. ¡Pero eso no será ya más un impedimento! –Gritó lo último muy enérgico y feliz. Levantó las manos en dirección al techo, llevando las de Hinata consigo.- Todo estará muy bien pronto, porque a ti te gusta el té, aunque quieras ser café capuchino natural.

Sai se sintió casi mareado por tanta información de ambas partes, además en boca de Lee ¡eso sonaba tan tonto! Quizá con otras personas, en otra situación, el dialogo –o monólogo de cada parte,- hubiera sido realmente metafórico y profundo, pero ese par…

-Definitivamente no pienso pintar algo como aquello…- susurró Sai, conociendo por primera vez en su vida, lo que era sentir vergüenza ajena.

La cara de Hinata se volvió casi carmesí, por el poco discreto tono con la larga declaración de Lee… en nombre de otro.

Al final, ella no pudo menos que soltar una risa que descolocó a Lee.

-No sólo eres bueno y divertido, Lee-kun, también eres muy lindo.

Lee le soltó las manos, se puso rígido y colorado.

Sai sintió que el calor le subía a las mejillas desde el pecho, casi con sensación de asfixia.

-¿Así que esto se le llamaba vergüenza?- susurró. ¡Ni siquiera estaba en la escena y sentía pena! Se preguntó seriamente cómo hacer para hacerles llegar la cuenta sin tener que ir hasta ellos.

-Te agradezco todo esto, Lee-kun. Pero hay cosas que ni siquiera un genio del esfuerzo como tú puede cambiar por que así está destinado a ser. Es como el baile.- Bajó la mirada, removiendo de forma ondulante su té.- Aunque me guste, no puedo ejercerlo libremente debido a mi posición en la familia. Lo mismo pasa con Neji-Niisan…

-¡Oh eso sonó tan Neji y tan poco Naruto o tú misma que asusta, Hinata-san! –A pesar de la sonrisa de Lee, Hinata volvió a sonrojarse- Esforzarse es la clave para cambiar el destino. Un día escuche a Naruto decirlo, y pienso lo mismo. ¿No querías ser así también?- Espero la respuesta que llegó como un asentimiento de cabeza.- ¿Qué tal si las personas "implicadas" quieren pero no saben hacerlo?... ¡Es que con tantas penurias y tormentas en la vida, a veces a las personas se les olvida que están en la flor de la vida!

Hinata sonrió con sinceridad, desprovista de vergüenza.

-Hay que tener paciencia. Quizá… hay que esperar a que los botones se abran al mundo.-se atrevió a decir la muchacha, comenzando a tener más ánimos.

El celular de Lee sonó, con un chillante tono con mucho volumen. Hinata volteó la vista sin saber qué hacer ante la mirada de la gente. Lee parecía fresco como una lechuga, sin preocuparse por ello.

-Ohh que mal, esto no puede estar pasando.

-¿Algo malo? –preguntó Hinata con timidez, ante la exageración en el tono dramático de Lee.

-Mi padre quiere que vaya con él.

-Ah no tiene importancia, puedes ir, yo quisiera quedarme un poco más. No debes permitir que Gai sensei se enfade contigo. –La muchacha recordó la forma en cómo le demostraba "afecto" o el estilo de castigos que le imponía al compañero de Neji.

-¡Pero no es correcto dejarte! Él entenderá.

Hinata sonrió, elevando un poco la barbilla con más confianza.

-Es hora de que la flor madure por si misma.

Los ojos de Lee brillaron, casi como si fuera a llorar.

-Me iré entonces pero antes… -cerró los ojos.

Hubo un largo silencio. Sai los miró con detenimiento. Ellos probablemente por fuera no parecían tan interesantes, pero se esforzaría. Si se ponía atención en la esencia, más allá de la forma…

Lee tomó la taza entre sus manos, observando la ya casi inexistente espuma de su café. Aspiró profundamente el aroma y sonrió.

-Hinata… la juventud no es un tiempo de la vida, sino un estado del alma.

Ella lo miró con atención, sus labios se movieron pero no pudieron emitir sonido. Siempre era impresionante cuando Lee, el alocado y exagerado muchacho, podía ser a veces tan profundo.

-¡Si no es posible en el presente, hay que tener la vista hacia el horizonte, aspirar a superar la adversidad, poder al menos intentar algo distinto a lo que siempre nos dicen! ¿Qué si alguien te dice que no puedes, que no es lo tuyo? ¡No por eso es verdad! Yo creo que a veces, si una flor se cultiva adecuadamente con ayuda de otras manos, puede madurar más rápido; y si tiene ganas de vivir por sí misma, lo hará con todo su esfuerzo aunque haya tormenta o esté en un pantano. Después de todo la flor de la juventud es algo que se marchita muy rápido, y es por eso que pienso debemos aprovechar su belleza al máximo mientras dure.

Gente como Lee y Naruto, eran el ejemplo viviente de esa filosofía.

Sai asintió tomando nota mental de cada palabra. El capuchino primavera había traído consigo a la flor de la juventud. Al menos es lo que demostraban esos ojos clarísimos de la muchacha. Y no sólo la trajo para Hinata. Desde ese día, el capuchino Primavera tenía mejor sabor, pues Sai comenzó a elegir con más cuidado el tipo de flores y hojas para la base del café.

-Gracias…

Y aquella palabra a pesar de que había salido de los labios de Hinata, fue también susurrada por Sai.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

XP continúa aún.

Luminos: ¡Hola! Pues en cuanto a la pregunta del cpi anterior de Sai, algunas de sus pinturas toman la escencia del momento, e incluso en algún omento se menciona en otros capítulos, que Sai muestra a través de sus pinturas, lo que su incapacidad para relacionarse no puede: los sentimientos, emociones, y relaciones humanas. Sólo que Kakashi se le antoja tan carismático XD que dentro de su inocencia que mezcla inteligencia, cree que puede contestarle con palabras.

Starlaight: Nooo en serio que no te ignore, soy despistada más bien. Leí tu review, pero andaba con prisas y al parecer no los contesté todos (tenía la sensación de que sí, pero bueno…) Te contare que precisamente, yo me quejo mucho de mi incapacidad para decir mucho en pocas palabras. Mis fanfics son el mejor ejemplo XD… se supone que cuando quiero hacer algo de una o dos hojitas, termino haciendo cuatro o cinco… tengo una incapacidad sorprendente para darme a entender, y soy demasiado descriptiva. Tambien en casa hago a veces cosas raras. De hecho este capítulo, está basado en un té que yo hago XD pero lo hago con base de té de manzana con canela natural, y café arabe o de Chiapas. No te digo como lo hago detalladamente XP porque tardo 15 minutos para hacerme una taza XD. Algún día, aunque sea viejita, abrire mi cafeteria. Digamos que lo que Sai tiene, es la cafeteria de mi ambición (porque no es un sueño, sino una realidad un poco distante). El "asunto de Naruto" no ha sido dejado de lado, de cierta forma se menciona en cada capítulo, o se menciona a alguien que está relacionado con otro de los personajes. En sí el fic no se basa en ellos, aunque si los tomé como punto de partida. El fic trata de aquello en lo que Sai toma interés, y en describir las personalidades de algunas personas o personajes a través del café, sólo que con el toque divertido de la entremezcla de historias en una sola. En cuanto a cómo lo tome Minato…errr.. espera dos capis y veras XD ¿Cómo sobrelleve la epidemia? Trabajo en un hospital XD me tocó el inicio de la histeria, por otro lado, estoy de vacaciones, aunque ya regreso en unos pocos días. En cuanto al capuchino… ¿cómo lo compararía con las personas? Pues te diré que pienso que en sí, todos somos así, aunque en algunos es más visible que en otros. Guardamos capa tras capa de nuestra personalidad, algunos con tal de mantener esa bonita apariencia, prefieren estar disgregados antes de inmolar la "hermosa vista"… pero hay otro tipo de gente, esos que mezclan todas sus cualidades y defectos, y se convierten en algo deliciosamente auténtico ¿No crees? Ats me paso de veras... mira nada mas que cosa tan larg escribir... ¿ves como es cierto lo de mi incapacidad de decir mucho en poco? XD

Tsunade: ¿por qué pobre? Kakashi es genial sólo o acompañado –vaya, que creo es notorio en mis fics, que es uno de mis favoritos XD-, Me parece que este no es el fic en donde Itachi le dará el sí tampoco, jajaja, pero bueno… por cierto, uwu lee el final de los reviews. Y en cuanto a clases que pueda ofrecer este sensei… creelo XD

Sayukira: Te agradezco la lectura y el review, ¡ah! Y es agradable saber que te guste el como narro. Espero te guste el siguiente capítulo.

Immature: Asdad… es que tú no has visto las bellezas juntas de Minato e Itachi XD, te recomiendo que busques fics de esta pareja (hay unos que no se cómo se atreven a subir, pero otros realmente buenos). Gracias por leer.

Miru: Sip, definitivamente uno de los capis que mas me gusto fue donde estuvieron Sasuke y Sakura. ¡Ah! Y te agradezco la sinceridad, con el hecho de que me dijiste en "persona" XD que no te gusto el SasuNaru, a mi no me desagrado uwu en lo personal. Bueno, sigamos entonces…

**(auto) PROMOCIONAL: **(Si no lo hago yo… quien? ¬o¬... XD) Cuando acabe capuchino, comenzare con un nuevo fanfic: KakashiItachi, MinatoItachi. XDD Próximamente… ¡esperenlo! (jajajaja)


	11. ¿Qué café le serviremos? varios perso

**¿Qué café serviremos?**

Varios personajes.

-Tu personalidad es bastante sosa.- Dijo él, con su sonrisa falsa y ningún remordimiento de ver a la pobre Hinata, apretando en puños su ropa, totalmente colorada.- Pero hay algo que me hace dudar que estés tan hueca. Baila para mí, porque deseo capturar lo que realmente eres para mi pintura. Me gustan mucho tus piernas; pienso que los pechos y caderas que cubres tanto dan armonía a tu cuerpo. Será magnífico ver todas tus curvas en movimiento.

Eso había sucedido un día antes. Hinata aún no sabía porqué había aceptado esa petición… Oh, es cierto, era porque ella no sabía decir que no. Sai la miró con satisfacción, aún y cuando estaba por cerrar el café, la muchacha como prometió había llegado.

Comenzó a rememorar el pasado hasta el día anterior.

Luego de hablar seriamente con Neji, ahí mismo en su café, Hinata habían decidido hacer una muy formal relación –dadas las características personales de Neji, que no aceptaría menos,- así que comenzaron a salir frecuentemente juntos. Sin embargo, el padre de Hinata, había decidido introducirlo en los negocios familiares. Sorpresivamente para ambos, fue más aceptado de lo que ambos pensaran. Para un Hyuuga, nada más digno que otro. O algo así se habían dicho aunque, Sai no tuviese ni idea de lo que eso significaba.

Es por eso que Neji, tuvo que dejar en el café a Hinata, muy a su disgusto por supuesto cuando la llamada avisó que la reunión se había adelantado unas horas. Otro acuerdo al que habían llegado, es que ella comenzaría a tomar un poco más decisiones por sí misma así que, Neji tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes que ella regresara sola a su casa, tras recibir una llamada de su tío para que se encontraran en otro lugar y le presentara con alguien más. Por supuesto urgía hacer unas buenas relaciones familiares, Neji no se negó a la orden de su tío. Dejó una generosa cantidad de dinero para la cuenta y la propina, y tras los últimos sorbos de su Capuchino Destino, la solución llegó.

Ellas no le agradaban mucho, Sai sabía porque había escuchado de Kiba, que desde la perspectiva de Neji, Hinata no se reuniría con ellos de preferencia, pero eran las únicas que de buen grado la aceptaban. Después de todo, lo único positivo que les veía, es que eran amigas de Naruto, o al menos una de ellas. Sakura además tenía buenas notas en la escuela, y si no se juntara con gente como Ino o Sasuke, seguramente su personalidad sería mejor. De hecho Neji, no podía ni quería entender cómo es que alguien como Naruto, terminase emparejado con alguien como Sasuke. Si, buena estirpe, pero lamentable producto de un respetable clan…

Hinata elevó apenas un poquito la mano para saludarlas, ellas pocas veces se acercaban a interrumpirlos más allá de un saludo lejano. Neji se puso en pie caminando hacia ellas, que se sorprendieron un poco, pues estaban distraídas molestando al pobre Sai, que había ido a pedir su orden.

-Tengo que retirarme, me apenaría dejar sola a Hinata.- Explicó escueto tras saludar educadamente.

Ino remilgó un poco mientras acariciaba su ya notorio vientre, razón por la que había dejado de asistir a la escuela hace unos meses, hablando de los irresponsables hombres que dejaban solas por ahí a sus mujeres. Neji cerró los ojos de nuevo, para no ver a esa irritante mujer. Si bien Shikamaru no le agradaba del todo, tampoco es que pensara que mereciera un castigo como Ino. Aunque si lo pensaba un poco, para sorpresa de todos estaba cambiando en cierto grado. Según había escuchado de boca de Naruto, para Shikamaru era importante la forma en cómo le mirase aquel niño que sería su hijo.

Sakura le tapó la boca a Ino, le tomó la mano y se levantó.

-No te preocupes, le haremos compañía y le llevaremos temprano hasta su casa.

-¡Pero si yo tengo que irme antes a la mía y la suya queda más lejos! No puedo estar de aquí para allá como si nada –replicó Ino, que últimamente se había vuelto un poco más chantajista de lo habitual. Servía con casi todos, excepto por supuesto, con alguien que la conocía tan bien como Sakura.

-No le hagas caso, Neji.- Sakura sonrió falsamente de esa forma que le asustaba a Sai, al grado que el moreno al instante eliminó su propia sonrisa. Sakura apretujó la mano de Ino.- Shikamaru vendrá por ella, yo haré compañía con gusto a Hinata hasta que quiera irse, vete tranquilo.- Y sonrió de verdad.

Neji comprendió porque era amiga de Naruto, y se regañó mentalmente por haber tenido otro ataque de cerrazón mental, cuando se había propuesto minimizarlos. Quizá había prejuzgado duramente.

-Entonces me retiro. –Hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y cumplió lo dicho.

-Mira que ni siquiera dar las gracias… ¡devuélveme mi mano, frontuda!

-Ya, ya, que molesta eres cerdita… Anda Sai, lleva nuestros cafés a la mesa de Hinata.- Comenzó a tomar su mochila, y se colgó la bolsa de Ino, para dirigirse con su otra compañera.

-¿Puedo preguntar si desean algún sabor en particular?- Sai tuvo que quitar otra vez su sonrisa, y parpadear rápidamente debido a la sorpresa del golpe en la frente.

-No puedes, tonto, porque ya sabes qué te pedimos. Vete de una vez a prepararlos, y más te vale que no estén fríos.

Sin decir nada, asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a preparar las órdenes que sabía de memoria, porque ellas tras pedir el inicial de siempre, comenzaban a probar los muy variados sabores que el muchacho ofrecía.

Para Sai, desde que todos esos muchachos comenzaron a ser clientes regulares, comenzaron a ser los días distintos. ¡Ahora comprendía porque de cierta manera, de alguna forma esas personas le habían llamado la atención sobre todos los demás!

En esos pocos meses, Naruto se había convertido en su único _mejor amigo. _Y Sasuke en la mirada acosadora que imponía límites que Sai, no comprendía pero respetaba para no provocar problemas a Naruto. Mentira, porque descubría que su forma grosera de decir las cosas, era útil cuando quería ver el espasmo involuntario en la ceja de Sasuke.

Ellos llegaron también ese día y a Sakura o Hinata, no les hizo falta invitarles, porque el rubio adelantó los pasos hasta ellas, deshaciéndose en saludos. Aún con su cara enemistosa, Sasuke se vio prácticamente obligado a jalar su silla hasta la mesa de las muchachas. Para fortuna de las tazas de la cafetería, Hinata había dejado de ser tan nerviosa, y Sakura estaba tomando una actitud relativamente madura ante el hecho de que Sasuke, le hubiese _ganado_ de alguna manera a Naruto. Además era obvio que adoraba un montón al rubio, y era capaz de resistir verlos juntos con tal de que siguiera con esa sonrisa que casi hacía a la gente cerrar los ojos de tan deslumbrante.

Sai se había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia, que incluso ya tenía todo preparado para los cafés que más solían consumir, y apenas se sentaba o se acercaba, prácticamente ya sabía qué sabor iba a ser el inicial.

Sabía que Sasuke, tomaría uno o dos americanos antes de terminar con un par de Express dobles. Que Ino pediría descafeinado recordando las recomendaciones de su madre, para luego hacer rabieta y terminar con algún café de sabor suave. Que Sakura pediría el capuchino corazón –que según ella no servía para nada, pero sabía bien,- y luego pedía al azar. Hinata bebería té de flores primaverales bien caliente, que le duraría casi todo el tiempo que estaría ahí, y luego un capuchino natural. Naruto comenzaría precisamente con ese café, se lo tomaría a grandes tragos y luego seguirían un montón de frappés ultra azucarados. Cabe destacar que Sai, aún seguía rompiéndose la cabeza para hacer un café capuchino con sabor Ramen, que no supiera asqueroso. Por más que Naruto, insistiera en que se convertiría algún día en un éxito, Sai no estaba muy seguro, pero por su nuevo gran amigo bien podía hacer un esfuerzo.

Con el tiempo, Sai había ido inconcientemente acercando de a poco su material de trabajo, hasta que un día estaba tan cerca de su mesa, que Naruto decidió jalar otra mesa y subió ahí todas las cosas de Sai, diciendo que si había urgencia para ir al baño terminarían pisando todo al estorbar en el suelo. O algo así. Sai se sentía… bueno, no sabía _qué sentía;_ si era felicidad, plenitud o la "llama de la juventud", como Lee la llamaba, pero estaba bien estar ya no sólo junto a ellos, sino _con_ ellos.

Sakura era una mujer bastante mandona, pero precisamente por eso el servicio había mejorado en la cafetería. La gente iba por el buen café, pero a veces tenía que esperar más de lo debido porque no deseaban molestar a Sai, mientras estaba en su labor creativa. Sakura le tiraba cosas –como un salero, el servilletero o si tenía suerte, una servilleta echa bolita,- y le ordenaba ir a atender a su clientela, despertándolo de su ensimismamiento. Naruto se había convertido también en una gran ayuda. Por un lado a veces, mientras él estaba preparando algo, el rubio de pronto ya estaba prácticamente encimándose para ver cómo lo hacía. Era al único que le permitía ver cómo preparaba cada taza, y con el tiempo, cuando ahora incluso la gente se formaba para entrar, Naruto se ponía en pie para ayudarle, y Sakura comenzó a ser una buena administradora al decidir qué mesa atender primero, y solicitarles al par de muchachos presteza en movimiento al indicarles cual seguía. Además cuando ella se decidía a ayudar como mesera, aunque Sai se rompía la cabeza en intentar focalizar qué veían en esa muchacha fea, la clientela masculina subía. Al menos le debía reconocer eso.

Sai decidió mejor enseñarles a preparar algunos estilos de café, porque Naruto como mesero, provocaba que el café terminara a veces en las piernas de la clientela o en el piso, antes que en la mesa. Aunque si no le daba charola, podía llevar perfectamente dos o tres copas o tazas. Y la enorme sonrisa de Naruto, -que se ofendió mucho la primera vez que le dieron dinero,- comenzó también a ganarse sus buenas propinas. Por supuesto Sai jamás les cobraba a ellos un solo centavo de consumo, aunque terminase aceptando cobrar al menos la mitad días después a cambio del trabajo, cuando el puño de Sakura y la mirada de francotirador de Sasuke, le amenazaran lo suficiente por hacer enojarles tanto, al _ofenderlos_ de esa manera. ¡Naruto y Sakura no estaba ahí para que le regalaran el consumo, y hacían las cosas para ayudar a un amigo!

Es por eso que Sakura, tuvo una nueva mejor idea. Con aquello que Naruto y ella, no quería recibir como sueldo, y el costo de los cafés que siempre querían pagar y Sai no aceptaba, comenzaron a comprar libros. Y cuando todos vieron que no eran precisamente nuevos, sino que asistían a librerías de segunda –Sakura era bastante ahorrativa y con poco dinero, sabía administrarlo y comprar un montón de cosas,- entonces sus demás amigos, comenzaron a donar los libros viejos en buenas condiciones que ya no querían por algún motivo. A Sai se le ocurrió hacer las pastas con papel reciclable, y dado que también leía un montón, prácticamente los devoraba con la vista y terminaba haciendo una pintura para la portada.

Sai estaba encantado. Se sorprendía de cómo una voz exterior, un simple ademán ajeno, pudiera hacerlo tan… ¿contento, feliz? Aún no sabía identificar del todo sus emociones, pero lo que era seguro, es que avanzaba a pasos agigantados; y cuando no lo hacía, y estaba haciendo algo mal, un buen golpe de Sakura le avisaba que tenía que revisar otra vez sus libros de relaciones personales y psicología.

Los muchachos terminaron ahí por ello cada tarde, incluso el café cerraba ya entrada la noche. Se había creado un lugar demasiado agradable para hacer círculos de estudio. Sus padres de cierta manera estaban tranquilos de saber que sus hijos no sólo tenían diversión sana, sino que incluso continuaban cumpliendo con sus responsabilidades.

Por eso casi nadie se sorprendió cuando Minato e Itachi, ofrecieron ampliar un poco la cafetería cuando compraron el pequeño negocio de comida de al lado, y básicamente en él hicieron una pequeña biblioteca, donando su propia colección personal a la que se sumó la de Kakashi. Aunque cuando el muy misterioso maestro sumó ciertos tomos, tuvieron que crear un _área roja_, cuyos libros no eran aptos para menores. Sai quedó más que encantado, impactado de la cantidad de cosas tan variadas e interesantes que habían leído esas personas.

Kiba, Shino y Shikamaru, -que supuestamente iba sólo por Ino, y terminaba acompañándoles un rato,- se reunían luego. Los amigos de Neji, a través de su relación con Hinata, se convirtieron en parte del grupo también.

Las mesas de ese grupo especial, una a una, se iban reuniendo en una misma zona. Regularmente era hacia donde Naruto se dirigía. Si había alguien antes, entonces Naruto iba a saludar y terminaba sentándose ahí. Si llegaba primero, agitaba la mano lo suficiente hacia su conocido que llegaba, como para que esa persona supiera que iba a estar en reunión nuevamente.

Por otro lado, cuando quería pasar de todas esas sensaciones nuevas, podía encerrarse en una breve pero constructiva plática. Era gracioso si lo pensaba un poco, que eso de la introspección pudiera ser cosa de dos. Pero eso podía suceder con otro cliente frecuente, siempre y cuando se tratara de Hatake Kakashi. Ese hombre que normalmente parecía distraído o solitario, -asaltado de vez en cuando por Naruto y Sakura, que lo señalaban como su maestro favorito a pesar de su excentricidad y locura pasiva,- en el fondo siempre estaba listo para responder cualquier cosa. Tenía una retórica indiscutible porque sabía utilizar bien las palabras con las personas. Sabía tantas cosas como un anciano, y a la vez las decía de una forma burlona y juvenil. La gente a veces no sabía si sentirse ofendida o reírse por algún comentario de su habitual humor negro, pero sabía que daba gusto halar con él. Sobre todo porque el hombre no hablaba con mucha gente. De hecho, Sai llevaba la orden, ponía sus brazos detrás de la espalda, como un niño pequeño esperando su premio; hacía una pregunta y escuchaba la respuesta con mucho respeto, contestaba básicamente con otra pregunta, que después se convertía en un conocimiento nuevo o sólo un asentamiento de uno viejo. Poca gente le podía inspirar tanta admiración como ese extraño hombre.

-¿Puedo ir al baño para vestirme? –preguntó Hinata, con la voz trémula. Sai regresó al presente asintiendo con la cabeza. Aún tenía una mejilla amoratada, pues tras haberle dicho a Hinata, que quería verla bailar para pintarla, Sakura le había cruzado de un puñetazo la cara. Naruto le había gritado bastante, pero estaba lo suficiente aturdido por el golpe, como para no entender del todo sus palabras. ¿Quizá no le había dicho adecuadamente a Hinata, que bailase para plasmar la esencia misma de su ser? Al menos ese día, Neji se había tenido que ir temprano, sino quien sabe y también se hubiese puesto tan difícil. Bien… ya estaba ahí, eso ya no importaba. Antes de salir el día anterior, Hinata le había pasado un trozo de servilleta con un "Si, mañana", con la hora en que llegaría, cuando los otros no vieron, o al menos eso creyó. Sasuke y Sakura se habían percatado.

Ese día ya sólo había dos clientes. Sakura, que había estado con Naruto y los demás, los despidió diciendo que iba a quedarse un rato más. Kakashi, como de costumbre estaba solo en una esquina, y al ver a Sakura sola, le ofreció una de esas sonrisas encantadoras –que sólo se veían en la curvatura de sus ojos, pues la bufanda que le cubría medio rostro aunque fuese verano, no permitía ver algo más,- haciendo que Sakura sonriera, y terminara sentada en la mesa en que estaba su maestro. Por supuesto, Kakashi no ofreció pagarle su cuenta, pero si ofrecía buena compañía.

Sai había acompañado personalmente hasta el baño a Hinata, pero sólo para darle una bolsa.

-Te suplico que te pongas esto, servirá para mi pintura. Después de todo tú estás poniendo el talento de tu cuerpo, yo necesito también inspiración visual para despertar más mi mente. Quiero dar lo mejor de mi, incluso y cuando tú termines dando lo mejor de ti.

Hinata no supo porqué, pero aunque hubiera tenido herramientas para decir que no, tomó la bolsa muy decidida a portar lo que solicitaba Sai. La seguridad se fue de paseo una vez que puso el seguro a la puerta, porque temía que de pronto a Sai, se le hubiese ocurrido hacer algún traje raro para ella, o peor aún, Sai era _raro_ a pesar de su talento; tal y como decía Sakura, Sai tenía una boca sucia y se metía mucho con el… con el… _esa cosa_ de Naruto. Temía que se le hubiera ocurrido darle una vestimenta exótica para hacer una pintura digna para un burdel. Y luego se acordó de la cara roja de Naruto, mientras le gritaba a Sai, que él no era ningún _pequeño._ Casi se desmaya ahí, sola en el baño, al ponerse toda colorada e imaginarse _cosas_ que no debía.

-¿No está tardando mucho Hinata?- se preocupó Sakura.

-Quizá sólo está mentalizándose.- Sugirió Kakashi.- No todos los días un artista te pide que seas parte de su creación.

-Bueno,- Sakura rió socarrona,- aunque este tipo por lo regular no pide permiso.- Miró a su alrededor, ampliando su sonrisa hasta que se convirtió en algo lindo. Sai cambiaba constantemente la ornamentación, debido a sus nuevas y al parecer inagotables obras. Cuando no cambiaban los cuadros, una nueva pintura adornaba la mesa, o las tazas cambiaban.- ¿A dónde crees que vayan las anteriores? –preguntó la muchacha, una vez ya puestos en la plática.

Kakashi elevó sus hombros con dignidad, proponiendo cambiar el tema para no seguir en ese punto.

-Lamento decirlo de esta manera, pero odiaría que parte de la vida de las personas se fuera a la basura.

Sakura primero frunció el seño sin entender, hasta que comprendió en cierta medida lo que Kakashi, quería decir. Era verdad que Sai, capturaba de cierta manera, parte esencial que había sido quizá importante para alguien. Era un muchacho extraño para poder expresar lo que sentía, pero irónicamente, tenía un talento incomparable para poder expresarlo en sus obras. Eso iba más allá, porque podía expresar sentimientos de otros.

-Realmente espero que no porque… -Sakura se quedó con la boca abierta.

Kakashi hizo un poco hacia delante la cabeza, alzando sus cejas y agitando las pestañas al parpadear tan rápido, como para despejarse de la ilusión que veía.

Hinata salía con mayas y tutú. Cabe destacar el color casi escarlata de su rostro, y el par de lagrimitas en los costados de sus ojos ante la desesperación, la hacían lucir hasta linda.

-¿No se ven hermosos sus enormes senos con el expandes del leotardo? ¡Y sus piernas son fantásticas!- Soltó Sai, tan sincero como de costumbre.

Sakura pensó que Hinata lloraría cuando se tapó la cara con ambas manos –aprovechando de cubrir con los antebrazos sus senos,- y Kakashi hasta frunció el seño desviando la mirada. Para su sorpresa, se escuchó salir una risita ahogada.

-¿Hi… Hinata?

-Estoy bien, Sakura.- Aún con un ligero tono rosado cubriendo sus mejillas, Hinata sonrió bellamente. Precisamente esa era la sonrisa que, Sai deseaba plasmar. Pero Sai quería algo más.

-Ahora muéstrame cómo ríe tu cuerpo.

Sakura no comprendía mucho, pero esas palabras la hicieron sonreír, y al ver bailar a Hinata, comenzó a comprender la razón de que ellos pudieran entenderse tanto.

Hinata decía lo que sentía con todo su cuerpo, sin vergüenza, sin limitaciones. Su arte para ella, era la forma de expresión que normalmente no podía ofrecer mundo. ¡Qué lastima que no la hubiera mostrado antes! Era similar al hecho de que Sai, ante su imposibilidad de expresarse correctamente en sus relaciones con las personas, tuviera su lado sentimental y lo expresara a través de sus pinturas.

El día en que Lee tuvo que irse, la primera vez que ellos hablaron sobre Neji abiertamente, Hinata fue de los últimos clientes en retirarse. Tímidamente se acercó a ver lo que Sai hacía y halagó su obra. Sai no era del tipo de personas que se jactaran de su buen trabajo, para él era algo tan natural como respirar. Comenzó a valorarlo ese día, desde el momento en que Hinata, explicó que el baile era importante para ella. Sai sólo así, se percató de que algo que podía ser básicamente tan habitual era imprescindible.

Sin respirar no vivimos, y así como le era tan habitual respirar, también expresarse.

Ella sonrió hermosamente al despedirse, y Sai la miró como aquel que ha encontrado a su gemelo bueno perdido.

Kakashi si fue el último cliente, y fue el afortunado que escuchó la plática. "Quieres que esa sonrisa se inmortalice en una danza plasmada en lienzo, ¿no es cierto?"- preguntó susurrándole al oído, con esa voz sedosa, que erizaba la piel cuando estaba tan cerca y sonaba más profunda ante la boca tapada con la bufanda; claro, acompañada de sus ojitos felices. El corazón de Sai casi se sale de su pecho, cuando comprendió que Kakashi, había sido su cómplice todo ese tiempo, porque sabía que de cierta forma él robaba parte de la vida de las personas. Kakashi regularmente era el último en irse, y Sai se dio cuenta de algo que no se había percatado. La figura desgarbada de ese hombre en una esquina, tan discreta pero a la vez tan llenadora, también era imprescindible para su café. Desde el día en que lo abrió había ido sin faltar un solo día.

Kakashi era la historia de algún joven que cualquier día de la semana, sentado en alguna esquina, sin importar sobre cual vieja silla, paladeaba en cada trago del café la edad y sabiduría de un hombre viejo para digerirla. A veces se agarraba a su tabla de vida a la deriva, regresando a la eterna canción de la soledad aunque estuviera rodeado de gente. Solitario y oscuro, se juraba silenciosamente un cansado día más, y quizá eso explicaba la desgarbada pose. Irónicamente, esa persona que le observaba con detenimiento, que era su cómplice, era la única que no había plasmado en sus obras. Kakashi era la miel y la derrota.

Sakura estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas a su lado, recargaba su codo en la rodilla, y con los dedos se cubría la boca, mirando cómo el cuerpo de Hinata, sin inhibiciones, le daba elegancia y valor ilimitado. Había ido para proteger a una amiga, y terminó descubriendo el verdadero ser de esa persona que parecía diminuta.

-Parece real, enorme por sí misma y no el diminuto ser con un gran apellido.- Comentó en susurros Kakashi, removiendo la taza en su mano, pero sólo para no interrumpirla, porque en realidad no le interesaba que ella le escuchara y saliese herida por el comentario. Aunque hubiese sido cruel, no era más que la verdad. Sai ladeó el rostro, asintiendo con la cabeza. Entrecerró los ojos para mirar con detenimiento, y hubo un solo instante en que el estremecimiento de sus propios dedos, le avisó que esa era la pose precisa para pintarla.

-Bueno, yo… -cuando la música acabo, Hinata se detuvo al instante. Apretujó sus manos e hizo una reverencia rápida.- He terminado.- Dijo con la voz fuerte y los ojos cerrados duramente.

-Oh… que sorpresa.- Kakashi puso sus ojitos felices.- Este lugar es tan asombroso, que aquí el que hace un instante era un cisne volvió a ser el patito feo.

-¡Kakashi-sensei! –replicó Sakura, dándole un pequeño codazo a su maestro, aunque no pudo evitar la sonrisa.

Repleta de vergüenza, Hinata volvió a hacer una pequeña reverencia y regresó al baño a cambiarse, lo hizo tan rápido que costaba trabajo pensar que se hubiera tardado tanto en mudarse anteriormente de ropa. Y así como salió del baño, salía del local.

-Espera, Hinata.- Pidió Sai.- Toma estas cortesías como agradecimiento.

La muchacha le sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Sai-kun, esto lo hice con mucho gusto, no sólo por ti. –Sonrió bellamente cuando vio que él la veía con ojos de niño extraviado, ladeando adorablemente la cabeza.- Lo hice también por mí. El baile me ha permitido abrirme a nuevas experiencias, como la de hoy. Tú debes entenderlo. –Un poco dudosa, pero al final se atrevió. Se paró sobre sus puntas y le beso la mejilla. Ella fue la que se hiperventiló. Sai la recargó un poco en la pared porque parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar, y esperó a que la muchacha se recuperase un poco.

Sai elevó una cejita, e hizo una especie de puchero con la boca.

-Eso me parece que fue un beso, ¿verdad? –reafirmó, como para saber si había sido intencional o tan sólo es que la enclenque muchacha se había tropezado.

Y ella no pudo menos que sonreír otra vez.

Sai frunció un poco sus cejas hacia el centro, rozándose la mejilla con la yema de los dedos.

-Este es mi primer beso con una chica.- Y sonrió sincero.

Hinata no podía entender porqué le decían idiota. No podía llamarlo inocente, pero cada día se percataba de que era sólo inexperto. Y podía ser terriblemente honesto y dulce.

-Buenas noches, Sai-kun.- Habló suave.- Por favor, no dejes de abrir a experiencias nuevas tu corazón, puedes conocer gente que te haga muy, muy feliz, como ustedes hoy a mi. Eso es lo que he aprendido gracias a nuestro buen amigo Naruto.

Sai puso una sonrisa falsa, no sabiendo qué decir o hacer, era la primera vez que escuchaba que ella nombrase a Naruto sin sufijos, y no comprendía del todo lo que ella quería decirle. Su mente comenzó a trabajar con su extraña lógica de las cosas.

Hacía un rato había puesto el letrero de cerrado en la puerta desde que Hinata, entró al baño. Había dejado a Kakashi y Sakura dentro, porque tenía cierto grado de confianza con ellos, por otro lado parecía que Hinata tenía menos ganas de echarse a correr con ellos ahí también y eso era conveniente para su obra.

Cuando regresó, Sakura estaba saliendo del pequeño cuartito donde él preparaba los cafés, poniendo una charola en la barra de servicio, donde ya estaba sentado Kakashi.

Al mirar a ambos, esas personalidades que tanto le aturdían, porque era las que menos comprendía, -un insólito espantapájaros viviente, sabio y burlón a la vez, que parecía saber todo, y nada se tomaba en serio; una muchacha fea e inestable mental que llamaba horrores la atención a los hombres, era terriblemente inteligente, y podía llegar a comprenderle y apoyarle tanto, aunque era la que más le arriara golpes tanto físicos como mentales,- supo que era precisamente con alguno de ese par, con el que le gustaría saber qué era tener una nueva experiencia que llenase el corazón.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continúa.

**Comentarios que no valen la pena leer, pero de todas formas escribo.** Como de costumbre, me mal viaje escribiendo y salió un capítulo largo, que decidí partir en dos. De todas maneras, ahora si de veras, el que sigue es el final XD ¡y ya está escrito! Y no me gustó .-. pero bueno, el caso es que por fin acabo ToT…

Cabe destacar que Hinata, no es de mis personajes favoritos, aunque en este fanfic parezca lo contrario. Es como Sasuke en Sin título, salió malditamente adorable de pequeño XP y no es mi preferido (de ningún modo). Solo que los personajes se amoldan ellos solitos, se ofrecen para salir y entonces yo no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo XD. Creo que finalmente, Hinata no salió tan mal aquí.

Por cierto… quiero comenzar una campaña de fics, ¿se unen? uwu Me gusta mucho emparejar a Itachi con Minato o Kakashi (igual con ambos, no hay problema jajajaja) Seme o uke, ¿Qué más da? Mientras ofrezcan buenas historias con estos geniales personajes, ¿porqué no aumentar la cantidad de fics que hay de estos buenos personajes? Si conocen a escritores, ¡presionenlos! (o ejem… invitenlos a escribir de ellos uwuU), y si lo son, yo les invito a escribir historias XD. Mhhh… ya pensare como meterles entre ceja y ceja a estas parejas…

Contestando reviews:

Ritisha: Definitivamente ver las "nuevas" facetas de Sai, debe ser interesante. Porque no sabemos si sería conducta aprendida, o sería algo "suyo", el poner cierta cara ante vergüenza XD pero bueno.

Luminos: Pues si, esta cosa tiene Yaoi, y aunque al parecer no te gusta, me agrada el hecho de que lo sigas leyendo a pesar de eso. Como ves, este es el antepenúltimo, ¡nos vemos aún en el próximo!

Starlaightnorain (creo que lo resumiré en Sln uwuU porque soy floja): Te contaré que últimamente, no sólo se trata de las cosas que tengo qué hacer, no se a que se deba, pero como que… a pesar de que no me cuesta trabajo plasmar la historia (aunque, rayos, jamás queda como la imagino), simplemente tengo tantas en la cabeza, que al final me da pereza escribir alguna. No tienes que agradecer el que yo te responda, lo hago con mucho gusto, no todos tienen a un lector que conciente a uno con sus reviews como los tuyos dándome crítica y contándome cosas uwu es lo menos que puedo hacer. Gracias a ti. Te comprendo con eso de las canciones, acabo de escuchar una que hizo que se me ocurriera otro fanfic –que ya no quiero historias en mi cabeza, sino que se escribieran por sí solitas, pero no se puede y soy floja, maldición XD-. Si, adoro a Kakashi metiendo su narizota entre ese par. Y me encantara que los roles se gire también y sea otro el que se inmiscuya entre otro par XP pero siempre conformado por alguno de ellos, ¿no te parecería interesante? –Ahora hasta hago spoiler, de mis propias historias XP soy el colmo-. El proyecto, como le llamas, estará publicado para la próxima semana, que será el mismo día en que publique el final de capuchino. ¡Gracias por estar al pendiente!

Tsunade: =D ¿Así que me metí en los zapatos de Lee? Me costó trabajo dejar que se los quitara uwu… nah mala broma. Por lo regular intento que mis personajes mantengan un poquito de la esencia del real aunque los acople a mis historias, de vierta forma es bueno saber que con Lee lo logre entonces. Lee comprende lo del té y Neji, cuando ella menciona lo del destino XP y todo mundo sabe –excepto el propio Naruto,- que a ella le gusta el rubio, así que Lee no tuvo que hacer muchas conjeturas en realidad. Por Kakashi divirtiéndose en la próxima historia, no te apures, aunque "diversión" no es lo que creo que tendrán mucho que digamos los personajes en el fic siguiente XP. Lo que sí es que puede aliviarte que no será con Iruka, en todo caso, si llega a hacerlo.

Miru: Tú jamás serás un capuchino uwu lo siento. ¿ves? Al menos esta vez si le entendiste al capítulo XD!, es ueno que te rieras con la historia, me divirtió también. Lee es a veces tan ridículo que en vez de darte rabia te da risa, y tan buen niño que llega a dar hasta ternura. ¬¬ no me apretujes.

Immature: Pues si, Hinata y Lee son tiernotes, también tienen un alto grado de inocencia, así que ponerlos juntos salió tan natural que asusta. En cuanto a fics de Minato e Itachi, me parece que no te recomendé ninguno, y déjame hacerlo -o espero que nadie me demande por usar aquí nombres y títulos, es sin animo de lucro XD!- mira, si quieres comenzar con algo muy, Muy bueno, se llama Dream on, de Sahel. Tiene otros tantos también uwu que están geniales. Pásate por Ardid de Kea Langrey, -una fanática de hueso colorado de la pareja-; 12 llamadas de Hikari Shiroki –aunque es una continuación de un mundo alternativo de otro fic anterior a ese,-… Hnnn… ¿qué mas? Eh… ais infortunadamente no hay tanto que leer de esta pareja, pero los que puedas hallar buenos, -los que menciono son altamente recomendables,- no te los pierdas.

Sayukira: Eh… me tarde, lo se, pero aquí está el otro capi, y el que sigue para la próxima semana, quizá a mediados uwu. ¡Saludos!


	12. Capuchino Obsidiana KashiSaiSaku

**Capuchino Obsidiana**

**(con Kahlua)**

KashiSaiSaku

(shonen Ali, soft lemon)

Cuando regresó, Sakura estaba saliendo del pequeño cuartito donde él preparaba los cafés, poniendo una charola en la barra de servicio, donde ya estaba sentado Kakashi.

Al mirar a ambos, esas personalidades que tanto le aturdían, porque era las que menos comprendía, -un insólito espantapájaros viviente, sabio y burlón a la vez, que parecía saber todo, y nada se tomaba en serio; una muchacha fea e inestable mental que llamaba horrores la atención a los hombres, era terriblemente inteligente, y podía llegar a comprenderle y apoyarle tanto, aunque era la que más le arriara golpes tanto físicos como mentales,- supo que era precisamente con alguno de ese par, con el que le gustaría saber qué era tener una nueva experiencia que llenase el corazón.

-Ahora que hiciste el boceto, ¿Cuándo lo piensas terminar? ¡Me encantaría verlo! –repuso Sakura, refiriéndose a la pintura de Hinata, mientras intentaba dar los últimos toques al capuchino excéntrico que preparaba para Kakashi, como Sai le había enseñado a prepararlo. Aún y cuando ella se le quedó mirando fijamente, esperando a que él por fin bajara unos instantes su bufanda para darle un trago, Kakashi siguió en esa irritante pose desgarbada, recargando el codo en la barra y curveando la espalda, mientras le daba vueltas al líquido con una cucharita. Ella se limitó a suspirar profundo al saber que tampoco sería el día que conociera el rostro de Kakashi por completo, y le dijera como era a Naruto, para que dejara de darle lata.

-¿Sai? –Preguntó ella cuando giró el rostro y se encontró con la ausencia temporal del muchacho, que no contestó a su pregunta.

-Aquí fea.- Ella dio un pequeño salto en su lugar, al escuchar detrás de ella la voz. Al girar le vio con una charola en las manos, venía del pequeño cuartito de preparaciones.

A la muchacha se le hizo agua a la boca al ver los apetitosos postres finos, que Sai guardaba con tanto celo para sus _clientes distinguidos_. Él mismo los preparaba. Sakura había tenido oportunidad de probarlos una vez, mientras Naruto se atiborraba la boca con un montón de ellos, y le ofreció uno a la chica porque no dejaba de verlo fijo, y hasta ese momento el rubio no supo si era porque comía horrible, o porque se le antojaba.

Sai preparaba sus postres con licores de café. Inicialmente era malísimo en la repostería, pero cuando descubrió que era un mundo nuevo donde podía hacer creaciones artísticas al decorarles, terminó haciéndose algo sencillo para él.

Kakashi era otro de los que siempre tenía algún helado, dulce o pastel hecho del día, como cortesía en su mesa.

Ahora Sai, les traía la bandeja completa para ambos. Sakura se sintió ridículamente contenta, al saber que podía gozar de tantos privilegios: estaba fuera de las horas de servicio del local ahí, con su muy _cool_ maestro, y su amigo _raro _que también era el dueño del café; podía andar libremente en el local e incluso preparar los cafés que el muchacho había creado porque le había enseñado, y ahora le daba una bandeja completita de los muy exclusivos – envidiados y añorados,- postres para ella solita. O casi, porque igual y Kakashi, a la mejor nada más se comía el platito con una rebanada de pastelillo que jaló hacia sí en cuanto la bandeja les fue puesta enfrente.

-El señor Namikaze, me había pedido que preparase para sus clientes algunos postres, él dijo que vendría más a menudo a cerrar aquí sus negocios y mencionó algo sobre terminar de convencerlos con esto, pero no estoy muy seguro de poder tener tanta responsabilidad.

-¿Y por eso nos haces tus cómplices, haciéndonos comer el encargo de un cliente para decir que no lo tienes? –Sakura se quedó muda, ante la sensación en su lengua cuando mordió uno de los chocolates. Ni siquiera había querido morderlo porque tenía la bonita forma de un conejo demasiado bien hecho. Más que moldeado, parecía haber sido esculpido en el maldito trozo de chocolate. Pero ahora sus papilas gustativas estaban inundadas de una consistencia suave y el sabor a café.

-De hecho iba a decirle que su socio y la fea amiga de su hijo se los tragaron todos, porque yo si lo hice pero ya no se lo podré dar por eso. Y así tanto ustedes lo disfrutan, como yo digo la verdad.

Kakashi puso sus ojitos felices.

-Me confesaré culpable, si me dices de qué has rellenado eso para que ella tenga esa cara.

Sakura se sonrojó y evitó la mirada de ambos al girar el rostro. Sai la miró con los labios un poco abiertos, simplemente no podía entender cómo es que siendo alguien _fea_, pudiese llamarle la atención. Ella a veces tenía gestos que si bien no la hacían bonita, provocaban que él se sintiera extraño, como atraído a algo que no le agradaba pero deseaba tener.

-Es Kahlúa, nada más. Lo que pasa es que el chocolate y el caramelo son los que se usan en repostería fina, se combinan los sabores.

Sakura frunció el seño, ella no tenía idea de que diablos era Kahlúa, pero le dio vergüenza preguntar, ya investigaría luego. Prefirió seguir probándolo con otros mordiscos.

-Es un licor que tiene como base el café.- Kakashi capturó la atención de ambos, salvándole el día a Sakura, precisamente al notar que no sabía de qué le hablaban.- Fue hecho originalmente en México, un país de América del Norte.- Sai comenzó a interesarse en la plática, siempre era lo mismo con Kakashi. Sai sólo sabía que le era útil como saborizante para complementar algo, pero ese hombre siempre le daba datos nuevos para agregar a su cultura, y hacer que le gustase más su trabajo.- Se llama así debido a que el nombre mismo es un topónimo del lugar en donde tuvo su origen.

-Así que Kahlúa… -La muchacha hizo un movimiento giratorio sobre la crema castaña de un pastelito, metiéndoselo luego a la boca para degustarlo.- Sabe más que bien.

Sai tragó saliva, de alguna forma ese movimiento vulgar, le estaba provocando falta de respiración.

Kakashi recargó en una mano su barbilla, mirando detenidamente a Sai, y luego a Sakura. Su ojito se curveo cuando Sai, desvió la mirada rascándose la mejilla.

-¿Sabes qué aspecto tiene el licor sin mezclar, Sakura?

-No.

Kakashi extendió el brazo para pasar sobre la barra, y llegar del lado donde estaban los muchachos; tomó la barbilla de Sai, girándole el rostro hacia la muchacha.

-Como estos ojos.

Sakura frunció el seño.

-¿Soso y estúpido?

-No esta hablando de ti, fea. ¿Qué quiere decir con eso, Kakashi-san? –Sai se mordió la lengua, debido al golpe en la cabeza que le dio Sakura, que se ayudó de la mano de Kakashi en la barbilla del muchacho y le sostenía fijamente la cara. Kakashi se rió, pero no lo soltó aunque él comenzó a removerse con cierto nerviosismo.

-Ya sabrás. –dijo a Sai, miró luego a la muchacha.- Hazme un favor, ve ahí dentro y trae el licor.

-Esta bien, lo buscare.- Sakura entró a la habitación, levantando la cortina que cayó tras ella al instante. Sai no sabía qué hacer, no quería ser grosero precisamente con ese cliente, así que paseo la mirada sin moverse; encontró algo y se metió apenas a los labios el trocito de chocolate que ella dejó en la charola, comenzando a lamerlo con la lengua pero sostenido por sus labios.

Abrió la boca ante la pequeña presión que Kakashi, ejerció en su mandíbula. No preguntó siquiera porqué el hombre metió más con su lengua el resto del chocolate en su boca, y menos pudo aunque quisiera cuando lo besaron.

Al menos se dio cuenta de que eso fue, luego de ver el rostro carente de cubierta. Parpadeó varias veces para saber si lo que había pasado era cierto. Si lo que estaba viendo era real. La boca curveada de Kakashi en una semi sonrisa, mientras se abría y se cerraba apenas un poco, mientras se notaba un trocito de chocolate que se movía dentro de la boca del adulto de lado a lado gracias a su lengua.

Antes de subirse la bufanda, le dio un trago a su café.

-Sakura nunca le pone Kahlúa y chocolate a mi café, me parece poco amable de tu parte no avisarle que lo lleva. Le he bebido las veces necesarias para reconocer el sabor. ¿Ves lo que me has provocado hacer? He tenido que complementarlo de otra forma.

Sai parecía petrificado. No sabía si darle las gracias por haberle dado un beso tan… relativamente dulce, o echarse a correr porque se sentía algo así como asustado. Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-¿Lo siento? –se disculpó con cierto tono de duda.- Le enseñaré debidamente.

-Es bueno ser celoso con algunos secretos que pertenecen a uno y a nadie más que no desees,- se subió la bufanda,- sólo digo que en todo caso lo prepares tú la próxima vez.

Sai asintió calladamente.

-¿Estas molesto?

-No estoy muy seguro.

-¿Tienes miedo, estas nervioso?

-Son muchas preguntas… muchas sensaciones. No lo sé.

Kakashi sonrió.

-¿Crees que estuvo mal?

-No tengo mucha experiencia, me parece que no puedo criticar su técnica sin comparación.

Kakashi sonrió.

-No me refería a eso.

-¿Entonces en sí a lo que usted hizo como asunto moral o sentimental?

El mayor alzó sus cejas, y las curveo un poco al revés.

-Lo que hicimos, me respondiste.

Sai frunció el seño, ladeando la cabeza para finalmente asentir apenas un poco. Eso fue verdad.

-Sé que es bueno tener nuevas experiencias.

Kakashi negó con la cabeza, dando por perdido ese caso. Divertidamente perdido.

Escucharon el movimiento típico de cuando alguien busca algo.

-Lo encontré.- escucharon que soltó jubilosa tras la cortina. Tardó casi un minuto, luego Sakura salió con la botella en mano.- Es esta, ¿verdad?- Amplió su gran sonrisa, viendo como Kakashi asentía con su ojito feliz.

-¿Por qué no dejas que Sai, te prepare un capuchino con Kahlúa?

Sakura abrió los ojos enormemente, ese café no estaba en el menú de Sai, y no parecía nada mal la idea. Miró el rostro inexpresivo de su amigo.

-¿Qué dices Sai, lo haces para mi?

Volvió a asentir en silencio, tomó la botella y fue al interior de la habitación.

-¿Viste el licor antes de dárselo?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo probé un poquito para saber como era puro.

-¿Verdad que es como los ojos de Sai?

Sakura frunció el seño, moviendo negativamente la cabeza con suavidad.

-Sinceramente no sé a qué puedas referirte, sensei.

-Quizá no lo hayas notado, pero ese muchacho ha hecho creaciones especiales en base a las características de alguien. Les roba parte de la personalidad para agregársela al café, por eso son tan buenos. Tú no vienes aquí a beber café, vienes a tomar la esencia de una persona.

Sakura se le quedó mirando como si perteneciera a otro planeta.

-Si… si, claro.

-El punto es…- Se bajó la bufanda para comer un diminuto trozo de pastel, mirando hacia la puerta como cuidando que nadie fuese a entrar,- que él mismo carecía de una buena personalidad, como para hacer algo realmente personal. Su propia joya.

Sakura casi se va de espaldas al conocer el rostro de Kakashi. ¿Por qué demonios es que se cubría? Agitó la cabeza para poder comprender las palabras de Kakashi, pero su cerebro estaba tardando un poco más de lo normal al traducirlas nada más de la impresión. Y eso que sólo le había visto la nariz y parte de su labio superior desde el perfil. Sólo fue un segundo mientras se metía el postre a la boca y volvía a curbirse, pero fue suficiente. Más que nunca, Sakura estaba dispuesta a cerrar la boca, si él le había dado ese voto de confianza. Quizá se guardaba para sí mismo tan celosamente porque no quería que le molestaran.

-¿Y ya la tiene? –preguntó con una voz lánguida, la única que le salió.

Kakashi miró hacia la parte superior de la puerta, ella le siguió inconcientemente la mirada.

Sai cruzó la cortina con tanta lentitud, que pareciera que era una especie de agente secreto esperando a que algo le saltara encima. Sakura pudo traducir ese gesto como nerviosismo, quizá cierto grado de temor.

-¿Sai?

El tragó duro saliva, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Extrañamente se le figuraron como joyas pero sin brillo alguno. Ojos no cristalinos, poco expresivos pero cuya mirada cuando lograba serlo, podían ser crueles. O irónicamente, también ante el desconocimiento de las relaciones personales, esa carencia de brillo les otorgaba a veces una gran densidad, pero a la vez el estilo dulce del niño que aprende cosas nuevas.

Ella tomó con cuidado la taza, dándole un pequeño trago. Su mandíbula tembló ante el sabor. Peculiar y distintivo aroma, textura un poco más densa y sabor dulce, con el toque del color oscuro. Sai siempre olía a tintura y café, un aroma absolutamente embriagante, aunque nadie se o dijera. Ella miró a Kakashi, como queriendo entender. Él la miraba fijamente, extendiendo incluso un poco el cuello para centrar su total atención en ella.

-Este es el café de Sai.

El puso sus ojitos felices, asintiendo con la cabeza. Por fin había podido enseñarle algo que valía la pena a Sakura. Ella sonrió cerrando los ojos para aspirar el aroma del café. Sai los miró consecutivamente sin entender nada, decidió que lo mejor era poner su sonrisa falsa en el rostro.

-Sensei… ¿existe alguna joya que no lo sea?

-¿Eh?

-Pues usted sabe. –silencio vergonzoso.

-Maaa no, no se, pero ¿supongo que más bien te refieres al tipo de minerales que pueden servir como ornamentación?

-Si… no… ¡es que no se!- Sakura comenzó a mover nerviosamente su dedito en forma circular sobre la superficie de la barra.- Del tipo de cosas que usaban antes para crear armas, porque a pesar de que eran como joyas… también podían herir mucho al ser afiladas, admirarse a la vez que temerse. –Frunció el seño. Agitó la cabeza negativamente como para despertarse, y sonrió.- Ya estoy desvariando.

Sakura estaba acostumbrada a tener ese tipo de reacciones cuando estaba con Kakashi. A veces sentía que la sumergía en algo extraño, como ajeno a su propio mundo. Tan acostumbrada, que al final se dejaba guiar sin más, sin preguntas, sin prejuicios. Le gustaba aprender de él incluso fuera de la escuela, tanto como a Naruto, aunque el rubio difícilmente podía seguirle el paso a tan particular hombre, que era quien se devanaba los sesos para intentar darse a entender al muchacho, cuando la mayor parte de la gente era la que se daba de golpes en la pared –metafóricamente hablando,- para intentar entenderlo a él.

-Eso es normal aquí.- Kakashi señaló esta vez con el dedo, hacia la parte superior de la cortina, que era la entrada hacia el pequeño cuarto. Era quizá la segunda o tercera vez que miraba hacia allá. El cortinero no era más que una lanza con la punta hecha de obsidiana. Sakura entreabrió los labios, Kakashi había girado la vista hacia ahí varias veces, e inconcientemente la iba envolviendo para hacerla llegar hasta donde él quería. Había mencionado quizá también algunas palabras, para sumergirla como de costumbre en sus juegos. O quizá porque Sakura _también_, al menos un poco _lo_ entendía_._

Sai miró hacia arriba, viendo como si nada la lanza que se le ocurrió como ornamenta nada más porque sí, cuando pasó por una tienda de antigüedades y le compró a un buen precio. Esta vez fue su turno de verlos como si pertenecieran a otra galaxia. Puso su sonrisa falsa.

-¿Y se supone que el raro soy yo?

-¿Qué dices idiota?- gritó ella, frunciendo el seño.

-Ah, ya volviste, estaba comenzando a preocuparme de que tú no fueras tú.

Sakura chasqueó la lengua, luego de darle un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, decidió que necesitaba con urgencia alejarse de ellos y mojarse la cara.

-Ya regreso.- Se fue dirección al sanitario.

Sai tamborileó con los dedos en la barra, no sabiendo cómo pedirle a Sakura, ir al baño con ella o que se quedara un poco con él.

-Ve. –Pidió Kakashi. Sai ladeó la cabeza, sin comprender mucho otra vez.- ¿No dijiste que estaban bien las nuevas experiencias? –Sacó de su bolsillo un libro. "Ven, ven, Paraíso erótico". Sai ya lo había leído cuando el otro día Kakashi se lo recomendó, y vio tan interesado al profesor que no dudó en conseguir un ejemplar.

-Sakura es demasiado varonil para que yo pueda…

-Mahh… ¿vas a decir que yo soy muy femenino?

Sai negó inmediatamente con la cabeza.

-Si pudiste darte un beso conmigo, podrás con ella. Sólo mueve la boca como yo lo hice, deja que en lo demás lo que te acuerdes del libro te ayude. Corre.

Sai se quedó un momento estático, de pronto se movieron por sí solas sus piernas.

Kakashi se sorprendió a sí mismo de lo sencillo que era mover a ese muchacho. Comenzó a asustarse él mismo de lo que su perversidad podía llegar a hacer. Quizá el juego debía acabarse ya.

Sai abrió la puerta, cuyo seguro fácilmente cedió con la llave. Sakura estaba inclinada hacia el lavado, echándose deliciosamente agua en la cara. Cuando levantó el rostro para verse en el espejo, lanzó un grito al ver el rostro de Sai, tras ella.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

La cara de Kakashi se asomó desde el borde de la puerta. Alcanzó a ver cómo Sai, le volteó de la cintura, la tomó de las nalgas, la sentó sobre el lavabo mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas, y le daba el beso más fogoso que la muchacha hubiera recibido jamás.

Siguió forcejeando, pero con el movimiento de sus piernas y brazos, lo único que conseguía era removerse sus pechos y cadera contra las del muchacho. Irónicamente, a la vez que asustada, se sintió excitada. Él era precisamente el tipo de muchacho que le gustaba –bien parecido, piel blanca, ojos y cabello oscuro, personalidad enigmática,- pero su yo racional le decía que esa no era la manera de tener lo que al parecer ambos querían.

Sai siguió restregando su cadera, al encontrar bastante agradable la sensación de calor que le subía desde esa zona y se desplegaba a todo su cuerpo y el latido rápido de su corazón. Cuando él se separó unos segundos, debido a la intempestiva fuerza que ella puso al recargar las manos en su pecho para dar un firme empujón, se quedó paralizada.

El rostro normalmente pálido del muchacho, tenía un tinte rojizo. Sus labios estaban muy rosados y húmedos, y los ojos despedían un brillo impresionante, como la obsidiana expuesta al pleno rayo de sol.

-Este niño idiota… de todas las escenas que pudo utilizar, se le ocurrió precisamente esa.- Kakashi movió negativamente la cabeza, alejándose del baño. Se suponía que en el libro, la protagonista en ese momento aceptaba que había estado enamorada del protagonista masculino, y entonces tenían una muy fogosa noche de pasión.

Kakashi supo que eso sólo pasaría en el libro, cuando escuchó que se rompían cosas en el baño. Se sentó a seguir bebiendo su café, Sakura pasó tras él como un rayo, azotando la puerta al salir, rompiendo de paso el vidrio y haciendo que se cayera la pintura cercana a la puerta.

Tras un suspiro, se levantó de nuevo, fue al baño poniéndose en cuclillas para ver a Sai, que se retorcía en el suelo al lado del retrete, mientras se agarraba entre las piernas.

-No se supone que debería pasar eso.- dijo Sai, intentó reincorporarse, pero el dolor en los genitales, le hizo regresar a su posición.

-¿Cómo explicártelo para que _tú_, entiendas?... –se rascó la desordenada melena grisácea.- Bueno… digamos que hoy aprendiste dos cosas nuevas, que no todas las experiencias nuevas son buenas, por ejemplo, y que no todo es tan genial como pasa en los libros.- Dijo con un muy feliz tono jocoso, que en cualquiera que no fuera Sai, le enojaría mucho.

-Gracias por sus enseñanzas.

Kakashi suspiró, le dio un par de palmaditas en la cabeza.

-Si claro, de nada. Nos vemos luego.

Para cuando Sai giró la cabeza, estaba sólo. Aturdido, golpeado, decidió concienzudamente no volverle a hacer caso ni a una niña de personalidad tan pobre como Hinata, que al parecer no sabía de verdad nada de la vida; ni a los libros, que al parecer nunca le resultaban tan efectivos aunque los siguiera a pie de letra.

A veces las experiencias nuevas asustaban y eran sumamente dolorosas.

Pero cuando se levantó, y recordó las formas de Sakura entre sus manos, los labios de Kakashi en los suyos, y el estremecimiento de estar entre las piernas de la muchacha, llegó a una conclusión. Quizá lo nuevo dolía, pero valía la pena intentarlo. El dolor traía experiencia. La experiencia es sabiduría… o algo así.

Tal vez si para mañana él bebía un capuchino corazón, con un poco de más licor de amor y a ella le daba entonces un capuchino con Kahlúa en porción extra…

Miró el moretón en su ojo.

No, quizá lo mejor era esperar un poco. Si bien no sabía cuánto iba a vivir, podía mejor tener experiencias nuevas que lo llenaran poco a poco, como había venido haciendo desde que abrió el café. Eso evitaría quizá que la muchacha lo matara si pensaba que quizá él estaba yendo muy rápido en su relación. Sai meditó en su extraña lógica, que si ella solía casi dejarlos en coma, sólo por tocarla por error, si lo hacían a propósito quizá lo más natural es que ella les asesinara. Por lo tanto, si lo dejó vivo a pesar de eso… es que ella lo estaba aceptando.

¿O quizá no?

O tal vez sería bueno consultar con Naruto, porque su sensei besaba a la gente en vez de pedir chocolate y licor en su café; o porqué Sakura lo miraba de forma insistente, cruzaba las piernas enseñándole un poquito los muslos con esas falditas de ramera que a veces usaba, y se chupaba los dedos como en las revistas o los libros de Kakashi, hacían para provocar escenas de sexo, y le pegaba cuando él respondía en vez de seguir actuando en la misma línea de acción.

Tampoco sucedía como en los fan fiction que había leído de las series de anime y manga que luego veía Naruto, en donde todo era un poco más sencillo, y a veces absurdamente fácil para conseguir con quien fornicar. ¡A veces sólo se conocían y ya era el amor de su vida, o mejor aún, se declaraban y ese mismo momento era suficiente para acostarse teniendo sexo duro y jurarse amor eterno mientras se daban con todo! Eso hubiera estado bien. Pero quizá Sakura, no los había leído y entonces no sabía cómo debía ser. Probablemente mientras se le restregaba, debió haberle dicho que la amaba, aunque no supiera precisamente si era eso lo que sentía por ella.

Kakashi debería prestarle más seguido sus libros a Sakura.

Preguntarle a Naruto cómo era su novio en el sexo, igual se convirtió también en una opción, así sabría porqué Sakura –la ex novia del novio, al que le rompía tazas en la cabeza- se ponía tan ruda. Aunque Naruto se ponía así también cuando, Sai le preguntaba con algo relacionado. Probablemente la culpa la tenía Sasuke.

O mejor que todo eso, se centraría en hacer sus pinturas, y encendería la computadora para anexar al menú el nuevo sabor de café e imprimir una nueva presentación. El capuchino obsidiana figuraría al día siguiente como la novedad.

Si, definitivamente la última era la mejor opción. Mientras más alejado del contacto humano, y expresar lo que _sentía y pensaba_, aunque no entendiera, a través de su arte y café, seria lo más sensato.

Y lo que le otorgaría una pequeña prolongación a su vida de no morir asesinado por las cosas raras de Kakashi, por los ojos de Sasuke, las locuras de Naruto, o las poderosísimas manos de Sakura. Ellos hacían un _particular_ "equipo" de gente, que le rompían muchas cosas –cara, ideas, cabeza, tazas y conceptos,- de muchas maneras.

Lento pero seguro, seguir con sus vidas era lo importante. Quizá robar un poquito más de historias de vida, ahora que por fin las escribía junto a la suya, no estaría mal.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

FIN

**Notas que no tiene caso leer pero de todas formas escribo:** ¡Pues culmino otra historia por fin! (risa histérica de malvado estilo anime). Como me dijeron un par de amigas, esta cosa fue como un bebecito al que vieron nacer. (Si, señores, además de un poquitín cursis, como para leer este tipo de fics, ellas son algo… err… _tiernas_ también) y ahora lo verán morir jojo. Es por eso que quiero dedicar en especial a Lucy los capítulos donde salen Minato e Itachi (porque ella fue en un momento el Itachi, que casi se va de boca sobre el pobre pintor), y a Alicia el de Sasuke y Naruto, (porque ella me dio una idea que hizo que el capítulo se escribiera solo). ¡Gracias!. También quisiera dedicar este capítulo final a Tsunade, porque fue su cumpleaños oU pero yo siempre soy mala (Muy mala) para las fechas.

Quiero confesar que_ detalles de algunos de estos capítulos_, fueron inspirados en cosas ciertas que me han pasado con distintas personas. (El "bang" que Deidara hizo en la mesa, me pasó con mi hermana con un muy pegajoso capuchino que terminó aplastado y derramado por sus manos, y me hubiera gustado narrar la escena siguiente que yo pasé con la mesera y mi humor negro pero ¡nah! ya era mucho; el lenguetazo que le mete Minato a Itachi para "probar" su bigote, me pasó con un ex novio; el que Itachi casi se cayera sobre el cuadro del artista fue verídico Si, señores, mi amiga casi lo hace por estar "discutiendo/jugando" conmigo, cuando estábamos en un café; entre otras cuantas cosas que me da pereza escribir).

Ñaa ya se me olvidó qué más iba a poner. Confieso que no leo diario mis correos, a veces los dejo acumular y si era importante XP a veces me lo pierdo ToT. (¿Qué tiene que ver esto? No tiene importancia uwuU por algo está escrito entre estos comentarios). Como sea… mi siguiente fic también ya está en línea. (Autopromoción uwuU)

**Contestando reviews:**

Antes que nada, mi agradecimiento incluso a los lectores fantasmas, que leen pero no dejan comentario XP

Poquitos reviews, pero no por ellos poco importantes n.n

**Luminos **Podría creerte que en el capí anterior te diera algo de nostalgia. Puede llegar a suceder, me ha pasado cuando leo a otros autores. **Tsunade** Jajajaja XD no "se me fue la olla", es que inicialmente, se suponía que en sí lo que quería decir, era narrar cómo quedaba la vida de Sai, aunada a los muchachos, gracias al café, y lo de la danza de Hinata. Lo que pasó fue que no lo escribí de la forma correcta, como de costumbre. Se supone que efectivamente la danza de Hinata fue _suave, _por eso el tutú XD **Sayukira,** No digas eso, si nunca acabara el fic yo creo que terminaría aburriéndonos a todos =D Gracias por leer, que bien que te haya gustado. **Immature**, Sai no sólo es tierno, es sexy uwu y me gusta su razón rara; que bueno que te hayas obsesionado con el MinaIta ¡hasta el próximo! (mi misión cumplida =D)


End file.
